Disney Spectacular!
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: Sequel to Show Me the Meaning. Holly Holiday approaches New Directions to do a cancer benefit for kids. Finn and Kurt continue to grow in their relationship, even as a new club member threatens that.
1. Notes and Song Page

Again this page will be updated as I do the story. But as for spoiler alerts I would say as long as you have seen up through "Sexy" you're fine. Also as long as you know who Holly Holiday and Blaine is, I think that will help. But If you are just joining me on this Kinn storyline then I would suggest at least reading the other three stories before this one. Those stories are: Moonwalk, Dynamic Duo, and Show Me the Meaning, but you don't have to.

So here is what happened in between Show Me the Meaning and Disney Spectacular:

Uncle Alan, Aaron and Drew have moved out and have their own place.

Sue's storyline pretty much stays the same.

Puck is STILL trying to woo Lauren.

Santana's confession of liking Brittany

Sam and Quinn are still together.

But on another note: In the episode "Comeback" where Mr. Shue took Sue to that hospital that had the cancer kids and they sang "Little Light of Mine," I don't think that that hospital was named for all intents and purposes for this story, I am going to have it be one of the St. Jude hospitals, and that also for this story it's in Lima. Also I don't remember if the nurse was named in that seen or not. So again for this stort her name is Lisa.

Disney Spectacular Playlist:

http: /www. youtube .com / watch ? v = Wxm0pgs49lE& playnext =1&list = PLADD8DF70523812E3

Little Patch of Heaven (_Home on the Range_)

Prince Ali (_Aladdin_)

Beauty and the Beast (_Beauty and the Beast_)

The Future has Arrived (_Meet the Robinsons_)

Part of that World (_The Little Mermaid_)

Reflection (_Mulan_)

Cruella De Vil (_101 Dalmations_)

Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (_Cinderella_)

Two Worlds {One Family} (_Tarzan_)

That's How You Know (_Enchanted_)

I'll Make a Man Out of You (_Mulan_)

Kiss the Girl (_The Little Mermaid_)

I Won't Say {I'm in Love} (_Hercules_)

Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (_Lilo and Stitch_)

Barking at the Moon (_Bolt_)

Poor Unfortunate Souls (_The Little Mermaid_)

The Bells of Notre Dame (_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_)

True to Your Heart (_Mulan_)

Hay un Amigo en Mí {You Got a Friend in Me} (_Toy Story 3_)*

Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (_The Lion King_)

You'll Be in My Heart (_Tarzan_)

Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo (_Home on the _Range)

Why Should I Worry? (_Oliver and Company_)

Burning Love (_Lilo and Stitch_)

Under the Sea (_The Little Mermaid_)

He Lives in You (_The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_)

Zero to Hero (_Hercules_)

Trashin' the Camp (_Tarzan_)

Aloha, E komo mai (_Stitch! The Movie_)

*This is the Spanish version that played at the end of the movie


	2. Chp 1 The Request from a Friend

**AN: Again here we go with a new adventure in my little Kinn world that I am sharing with everyone! I hope that everyone likes this story as they have the others. I promise I will do my best to not let this story go by for a long period of time between updates. I have already decided on what Disney songs that I want to use. Plus I am opening this story a little differently than the others, so enough of me rambling on and onto the story! **

**Oh before I forget, I don't own Glee or the songs from Disney. I just only wanted to borrow them.**

Disney Spectacular

Chapter 1

The Request from a Friend

-Mr. Shue-

Will Shuester was sitting in his office during his free period grading Spanish worksheets. He lifted his head when he heard a knock on his door and smiled at the tall blonde standing in the door way. "Holly, it's good to see you come on in."

Holly smiled and stepped into the office. "Hey, Will, it is good to see you again."

Will nodded as he gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk. "So are you here for a visit, or are you subbing again?"

"I'm subbing for Ms. Fisher." Holly said as she slid into the chair.

"Ah, I don't envy you one bit there. I'm not a big fan of computers, myself." Will said as he sat back down. "So what can I do for you?"

Holly smiled at Will. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm good, just trying to get through these worksheets. I still don't understand how these kids think that adding an 'o' or an 'a' on the back of an English word makes it Spanish." Will said as he set aside the papers so he can focus on Holly.

"Well some kids are just lazy and don't want to try." Holly replied.

"Oh how I know that." Will said and he shook his head as if in defeat.

"So I was talking to my friend Lisa at St. Jude, she said that you had taken Sue there and sang with her group of kids." Holly said.

Will nodded. "Yeah, Sue was in a bit of a depression, and I was just trying to cheer her up."

Holly nodded. "Yeah, she does come off rather cross. But anyway Lisa and I were talking and the hospital is doing a charity benefit dinner to try and raise money for the cancer kids, and she had to take over of the event due to the original person having to go due to a family emergency. In the past they had Vocal Adrenaline come in and do the show, but this year Dustin Goolsby told the hospital that he wasn't going to waste time doing a show for the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that she can find a replacement for the benefit." Will said.

Holly smiled. "Well that's part of the reason I'm here. I was going to ask if you and your kids would be interested in wanting to do the show."

Will didn't know what to say. "I'm honored, that you are asking us. I'll have to talk to the kids, but I don't think that they would mind. Why don't you stop by for rehearsal this afternoon and you talk to them, I know that they would love to see you again."

Holly smiled. "I'd like that. So I will see you all this afternoon. "

"See you this afternoon." Will said standing up as Holly stood up as well and left out the door.

-Finn-

Finn was sitting in the choir room next to Sam and talking to Drew behind him. He had beaten Kurt to practice since his last class was closer than Kurt's was. Kurt walked in with Mercedes at his side a moment later, right behind Cassie and Zach. Finn is still convinced that there was going to be a problem from Cassie, but she hasn't done anything except that sour expression when she first joined.

"So Finn, how was American History?" Kurt asked as he sat down on Finn's lap.

Drew smiled as Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "It was ok."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that Drew has a different point of view?"

Finn glanced at Drew. "I'm not sure."

Kurt glanced at Drew. "Alright spill, Drew."

Drew's smile widened mischievously. "Now, Kurt, why would I want to rat out my own cousin to you?"

"I would say it is due to the fact, Drew, that you like to torment Finn." Sam suggested

Drew looked at Sam. "Okay fine, sue me. But I get to pick on my cousin sometimes." Drew then returned his attention to Kurt. "Finn didn't do so well on the quiz on the Depression."

Kurt looked at Finn who looked a little put out. "It's okay Finny; I'll help you study for the next one."

Finn nodded. "Thanks Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "No problem, babe."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Finn on the forehead.

"Get a room!" Puck shouted as he came in following Lauren.

"Are you jealous Puck?" Finn called out.

"Nope, I will never be jealous of you two gay clowns." Puck said back.

Finn noticed that Kurt was about to say something, but stopped when Mr. Shue walked in with Holly Holiday. The main group of students got up and went to say hi to their favorite substitute teacher. After all the commotion all 17 kids were seated as Mr. Shue addressed them. "Holly is here to talk to you guys about something."

Mr. Shue surrendered the floor to Holly. She took the center of the floor. "It's nice to see most of you again. I have a friend that is doing a charity benefit dinner for St. Jude Children's Hospital, and the previous scheduled entertainment group is no longer doing the benefit. I was wondering if all of you would like to partake in the event and help raise money for the kids."

Everyone looked at each other and within two minutes there was general 'yes' from the group. Holly looked thrilled as did Mr. Shue. "Now we need to decide on a set list for the benefit. Does anyone have any ideas?"

As usual Rachel's hand was up in the air first, and before Mr. Shue was finished with his question. Mr. Shue sighed. "Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel sat up straighter in her chair. "I think that we should do a musical rendition of the Broadway play _A Christmas Carol, God Made Me Special_."

"NO!" Every other member of the club said together. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

Kurt then spoke. "Rachel these are sick kids, we don't need to depress these kids any further."

Brittany raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, can we do Disney?"

Rachel turned on Brittany. "We're not doing Disney for a charity benefit."

"Now wait a minute." Mr. Shue said taking control of the situation. "I think that might be a good idea."

Rachel looked at Mr. Shue as if he just swore at her. "Mr. Shue, I…."

Mr. Shue cut her off. "No, it's a good idea Rachel. These kids are sick and they are all hoping and wishing for a cure to their cancer or whatever they are suffering from. Disney is the embodiment of wishes, dreams, and hope. I think it is a great idea."

Holly cleared her throat. "We do have to fill up a good portion of time for the benefit."

Mr. Shue thought for a moment. "In that case everyone will get a solo song that they want to sing and then we will do a few group numbers."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves about what they were going to sing. Then Puck got all defensive. "Hey I am not going to sing some princess song."

Everyone quieted down again. Mr. Shue looked at the group. "There plenty of Disney songs that have a male lead, Puck that you can choose from. For example, look at _The Lion King_ or _Aladdin_ to start with. So here is everyone's assignment for the next few days. You will come up with a Disney song that you want to do for your solo song. Then based on your solo song will depend on who sings in the group numbers."

-Josh-

Everyone was excited as Mr. Shue dismissed everyone to go and figure out what songs that they wanted to do. Josh grabbed his bag and he joined Finn, Kurt, Drew and Sam as they left the choir room. "So what songs are you guys thinking of doing?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think on it."

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand. "If you want I can help you look for one."

"I got my song already picked. It was one of my favorites as a kid." Drew said as he adjusted his bag.

"Are you going to share?" Sam asked.

Drew shook his head. "Nope, this one is going to be a surprise. But it is going to be an awesome one."

"What about you Kurt?" Josh asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "There is just so many songs to choose, that I can't pick. There are several that I'd like to do, but due to how narrow minded this cow town is they would all be upset if the little gay kid sang one. But I'm going to give it some thought and consider my options."

Josh nodded. "So with exception of Drew, the rest of us don't know what we're doing. Is that the general consensus?"

Kurt, Finn, Drew, and Sam all let out a nervous bit of laughter. Sam was the first to speak. "I guess that is the case, Josh. I think that when I get home I'm going to raid my little sister's DVD collection and see if I can find something."

"My little brother is obsessed with _The Lion King_ movies; maybe you and I could sing _Hakuna Matata_?" Josh asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Though Puck might start there for his search."

"I am going to go back and watch my favorite Disney movies for ideas." Finn said as the group exited the building to the parking lot.

Josh noticed Kurt squeeze Finn's hand, and smiled. After Kurt and Finn had gotten back from Winter Break, Josh had sat down and talked to Kurt about everything that was going on between him and Finn. For Josh felt terrible about the kiss from Finn, but after talking to Kurt and setting the record straight, Josh was amazed that he had very little romantic feelings for Finn.

"That sounds like a great idea; maybe after this is all over we should all get together and watch our favorite Disney movies that we had chosen our songs from."

Kurt glanced back at Josh. "That sounds like an excellent idea, and make a sleep over out of it. Our house could hold everyone."

The five guys said goodbye to each other and went to their separate cars to go home.

-Rachel-

Rachel was still in the choir room as she waited for everyone to leave. Once the new girl Cassie was out the door, it was just her, Mr. Shue and Holly. Rachel strode up to the two teachers with a confident stride and stood next to them. "Mr. Shue, I apologize for earlier disapproval for doing a Disney theme for this event. Now that I have taken the time to analyze it, I agree that it is a wonderful idea to for these kids."

Mr. Shue smiled. "Thank you, Rachel. But again you should listen to everyone else and see what they want to do. Granted I usually make the final decisions in here, but you guys usually pick what you want to do, at least for song selections."

Rachel nodded. "There are so many classic Disney songs that I can do that I am just unsure of which one I want to do. There is _Someday My Prince Will Come_ from _Snow White_ or _Once Upon a Dream_ from _Sleeping Beauty_. Though there is my personal favorite _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes _from _Cinderella_ and of course _The Work Song_,"

Holly leaned against the piano. "Rachel, those are all good songs, to pick. But I think that you should go for a song that fits you a little better. I can think of one Disney character that you remind me of."

Rachel looked at Holly as if she had just declared her the winner of _American Idol._ "What character do you think best fits me?"

Holly smiled. "I'll let figure it out on your own. But here's a clue she's a newer Disney character within the last ten or twelve years."

With that both Holly and Mr. Shue left Rachel in the choir room as she pondered Holly's statement. Then like a light bulb was turned on, Rachel rushed out of the room with excitement running through her veins.

-Puck-

Puck was pushing Artie along down the sidewalk from the school to the Dairy Queen on the corner. Mike was with them along with the new kid Zach. Puck was still trying to figure Zach out but the kid hardly talked, and when he did he said very little to say and was straight to the point of your question.

"I think's great that we're doing something that isn't Journey or Broadway for once." Artie said.

"Amen to that." Puck said. "Did any of you see how offended Rachel got when we all told her no? It was priceless!"

"I don't think that I've seen her that upset about something since she lost Finn to Kurt." Mike said as he held open the door for the other three boys.

As usual Zach stayed silent and looked at the menu. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Well Artie, your girl sure did pick a doozy. I never really watched Disney as a kid. The only Disney movie that I saw was _Tarzan_ and that was because I saw it with Finn."

The four teens put in their Blizzard orders and then took a seat. Puck again tried to start the conversation. "So you guys got any ideas?"

"Like Mr. Shue said, there are several songs that Disney does for male singers. The only question is finding the right one." Artie said. "Again _The Lion King_ and _Aladdin_ had several good songs for men to sing. But I do remember one from _Beauty and the Beast_ that would be good."

Zach leaned forward. "I was thinking of doing a romantic Disney song."

Puck placed his cup on the table and folded his arms. "And that would be what?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm not telling, because I know that you will make fun of me. Besides it is one of my little sister's favorite Disney songs."

Puck sighed, and picked up his cup again. "Well I have no idea on where to begin. Is there any like totally bad ass Disney songs?"

"Well there is _Be Prepared_, from _The Lion King_." Mike said in between bites. "But I'm sorry you can't pull of the whole charismatic evil lion presence that would be needed for the song."

"What are going to do, Mike for your solo?" Puck asked, as he pointed his spoon at the Asian kid.

"I don't have an idea yet, but I'm going to go through our movies when I get home for an idea." Mike replied. "Why don't you see if your sister Sarah has any Disney movies and then go from there."

"That does sound like a good idea." Puck said as he thought about it. "Thanks Mike."

The conversation soon shifted to video games and after they were done they all went their separate ways.

-Quinn-

Quinn was sitting with Brittany and Santana in the living room in her mom's house. Quinn had finally relented to her mom shortly before Thanksgiving in moving back home from Mercedes house. Partially for the reason so that she and Sam could have some more privacy and not making it awkward for Mercedes every time she came around the corner.

Santana was filing her nails. "So what are you doing for this?"

Quinn smiled at Santana. "I have two ideas in mind, but I'm going to see what Rachel does for her song first. I don't want to do the same song as man-hands."

Santana nodded. "I just wish that dwarf would just shut up. Her voice is so hard on my hearing."

Quinn's smile got only a little bigger. "Do you have one Brittany?"

Brittany looked up from her homework. "I want to sing the Boo song."

Santana and Quinn both looked at Brittany for a moment. Quinn was the first to snap back from her confused look. "Brittany, what do you mean by the 'boo' song?"

Brittany sighed to Quinn's question as if the answer were obvious. "From _Cinderella_ when the magic lady helped Cinderella get ready for the ball. She changed the pumpkin and the mice and stuff."

"Oh, ok, I know which one you're talking about now." Quinn said as she lowered herself to sit next to Brittany on the floor. "That sounds like a good one."

Brittany smiled. "I hope that when I sing the song I can use it on Artie and be able to get him to walk without that thing that Santa gave him."

Quinn looked at Santana, who was looking at Brittany with sad eyes as Brittany talked about Artie. Quinn moved a little to get a better look at Santana. "Santana, are you okay?"

Santana shook her head and then went back to filing her nails. "Sorry I have no idea what I'm singing."

Quinn frowned, but let the matter drop. They helped Brittany with her homework until both Santana and Brittany had to go home.

-Mercedes-

Mercedes had gone to the mall with Tina after they were let go from practice, and they both ran into Lauren and Cassie at the mall as well. The four then stuck together and were making their rounds around to their favorite stores. They were currently in Hot Topic, while Tina was browsing for some new Trip skirts.

"So I've been thinking, is this whole Disney thing going to turn into a diva off?" Lauren asked as she looked through some shirts

Mercedes paused through her inspection of _Twilight_ apparel to look at Lauren. "I hope it doesn't. Because I don't really want to have a beat down with Rachel and if you piss Kurt off just right he's the biggest Diva of the three of us."

"There are so many Disney songs to choose from that I don't think there will be that big of a chance of everyone choosing the same song." Tina said as she emerged from a stand of skirts.

"Do you know what song that you want sing?" Cassie asked as she came over after purchasing some earrings.

"I have two in mind." Mercedes said as she resumed her search. "But I am going to wait and see what Rachel picks so if I need to change mine I can."

Tina smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that all of us girls are going to wait and decide after Rachel does hers?"

"Because, we all will want to pick a song that is better than hers." Lauren said as she moved over to a different stack of clothes, and the four girls laughed.

"Well I doubt Rachel will pick the song that I have in mind." Cassie said. "For I don't think that girl would know a wonderful Disney song if it even bit her on that big nose of hers."

Again all four laughed. Mercedes gave up on her search and looked at Tina. "So, Tina do have a song idea?"

Tina shook her head. "No, but according to the texts that I got from both Mike and Kurt, I guess everyone is going to go home and search through old VHS tapes and DVD collections for Disney movies to search for inspiration."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Well that would be one way to look for inspiration."

Lauren shrugged. "Well I'm going to wait for inspiration to strike me and I'm not going to watch a bunch of movies to get either."

"Well they don't have anything that I want today." Tina said. "So I'm done here, where to next?"

"I say let's stop for a drink, I'm parched." Lauren said and she led the way out of Hot Topic heading for the food court.

So they all got drinks and then sat around gossiping over the latest drama from school. Finally Tina had to get going home for dinner and everyone went their separate ways.

**AN: So If anyone wants to guess who's going to sing what, I am interested in what you think. Any reviews are loved. I know that this chapter doesn't have much Kinn in it, but the others will. So if you are a returning reader I thank you again for coming back, and if you are new welcome! I do have a head start on Chapter 2 so I hope to have it up sooner rather than later.**


	3. Chp 2 Ali and the Little Beast

**AN: Unlike what I did in Dynamic Duo and in part of Show Me the Meaning, I am going to include the whole song that each character sings; I mean come on who doesn't like Disney? On the Song and Note page I will include which Disney film that song came from, but they will also be stated in the story. Also the playlist link has been added to the Song and Notes page. Again thanks to inuharrytwiclique for her help and to those who have tried guessing what songs. Now on with the show!**

Chapter 2

Ali and the Little Beast

-Kurt-

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Getting out, Kurt glanced over at the infamous dumpsters that he thankfully has not had to be thrown in this school year, but he still had to deal with the occasional slushy. Finn wrapped a protective arm around Kurt as they headed for the front doors. Once through the doors, Finn gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and then shuffled off to talk to Mr. Rider about his American History homework.

Kurt ended up at his locker and put in the combo and opened it and started sorting through what he needed for his morning classes. A second later Mercedes showed up next to him. "So what are you singing for you Disney solo?"

Kurt looked at Mercedes. "I was thinking about _Someday My Prince Will Come_, from _Snow White_, but I already have my Prince, so that one is out. I have a few other ideas but I am still not sure."

Mercedes nodded as Kurt closed his locker and moved down the hall to her locker. "I know what you mean. I was talking to Tina, Lauren and Cassie last night and they are going to wait and see what Rachel sings before they make their decisions."

Kurt nodded once they arrived at Mercedes' locker. "Makes sense to me. It would be best if we didn't have several people singing some princess song."

Mercedes looked at Kurt after she opened her locker. "You should sing _A Whole New World _with Finn. It's in you vocal range, and it would be a good song to sing."

"I thought about that, but I decided against it." Kurt said as he leaned against the lockers as Mercedes paused in going through her locker.

"Why don't you want to do it?" Mercedes asked as she gazed at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "Somehow I don't think very many parents would be thrilled to see two guys sing a love ballad set on a magic carpet. If this was in New York, Vegas or even LA I wouldn't even blink but we unfortunately live in Ohio."

Mercedes gave Kurt a sad look. "Well it was a thought."

Kurt gave Mercedes a smile. "I know, but I'll figure out the perfect song. Like everything it's just going to take a little bit of time. I wonder if we're doing character costumes or just a generic dress."

Mercedes eyes lit up as she finished sorting through her locker and closed it. "That would be a good idea, but I do know that there are a few songs where a character doesn't sing a song. "

Kurt and Mercedes moved on to their first class. "I think we could dress up as a character from that movie, or the character that sings the song."

As they entered the class room for English, Mercedes smiled. "It would be neat to see what kind of costumes we could do if we had people sing a song that was sung by an animal."

Kurt's eyes widened. "If Finn suggests that I sing _Hakuna Matata_, as Timon, I'm going to scream. As much as he could fit the roll of Pumbaa with as much food as he puts away. He could do a warthog. But I cannot, and will not do a meerkat."

Mercedes laughed. "So who would sing as Simba? If I remember right Simba joins them in the song."

Kurt folded his arms. "I am not doing it. I would rather sing something from _The Little Mermaid_ than do that song."

Mercedes continued to chuckle. "What's wrong with _The Lion King_?"

Kurt pulled out his stuff for class before he replied. "Nothing, I just don't think I am up for wearing animal print. The only exception to animal print I would make is that one jacket you have that makes you look like a Technicolor zebra, but even then that would be a last resort."

Mercedes continued to laugh at Kurt's expense when the bell rang signaling the start of class.

-Finn-

Finn walked into the cafeteria and got in line behind Sam. Sam picked up his food and looked and saw Finn. "Hey, how was your morning?"

Finn made a face that made Sam laugh. "It sucked. Mr. Rider is giving me until Friday to make up my American History homework. "

"Well, that's good. At Least you get to turn it in." Sam said as he watched Finn pile food onto his tray.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But I got to worry about that, my other homework, and then find a Disney song for glee."

Sam glanced at him through his blonde bangs. "Yeah, I hear you there. I still have no idea and I've already gone through all of my little sisters movies. I liked _The Aristocats_, and _The Jungle Book_, but most of the songs are duets. And I am not a fan of that elephant march song."

Both Finn and Sam moved through the line and paid. "I sang _The Bear Necessities_, with my little cousin Nathan at Christmas. It was fun, but he mostly hid behind my legs the whole time."

Sam smiled at the thought. "I don't know. I just want to do a song that is unique, and not that well known."

As they sat at a table that had Drew, Puck, and Artie sitting Finn looked at Sam. "I'm sure you'll find a song. Since Mr. Shue said that we were all going to get a solo song I want one that would be fun. I just don't want to do another duet with Rachel."

"Still haven't found a song?" Drew asked the table of guys.

Finn frowned at his cousin. "No, and what exactly are you singing?"

Drew smiled. "I'm wearing most of what I want to wear for my costume if Mr. Shue approves."

Finn looked over his cousin and noticed that he was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue baggy pants. But Finn couldn't think of a Disney character that would fit. Finn glanced at the others and they all didn't seem to know which one either. "I'm still not sure Drew."

Drew's smile widened. "Did any of you guys watch a lot of Disney when you were younger?"

Puck shook his head. "The only Disney film I saw was _Tarzan_ and that was with Finn and his mom. My mom didn't get cable for the first six years of my life, so I just read. When my sister was born she got cable and then it was always stuck on kiddie girly shows."

Artie shrugged. "I don't remember too many. I remember _Lion King_, _Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin,_ and a few of the newer Disney films. But I mostly played video games."

Sam's shoulders dropped. "I really didn't get into the whole Disney thing. I was more interested in Sci-Fi stuff. I grew up watching _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ and other shows like that as a kid."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a nerd for just being obsessed with _Avatar_, but I amend that thought to you being an even bigger nerd."

Finn sighed. "Puck, leave him alone. You and I were big _Power Ranger _nerds if I recall."

Puck groaned. "Oh you just had to bring that up."

Finn did his lop sided smile. "Yeah I did. I also remember you always wanting to be the yellow ranger, but at the time they had all been girls."

All the guys laughed except Puck, who grabbed a few French fries off his plate and threw them at Finn. Finn held up his hands as they bounced off harmlessly. "Finn, you're an ass!"

Finn laughed a little harder as he lowered his hands. "It takes one, to know one."

At this Artie, Drew and Sam were roaring with laughter and attracting the attention of the tables around them. Puck was looking a little ruffled and glared at Finn. "I hate you."

Finn laughed some more. "But I'm still your best friend."

"Don't make me go get Kurt." Puck threatened.

Finn looked at Puck and smiled mischievously. "And what do you think Kurt would do to me that he probably hasn't already done?"

"Ok, gross." Drew said as he adjusted his position in his chair. "I remember a very awkward moment at grandma's house over Christmas and I really don't want to know anything else that you two do."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "What happened at Christmas?"

Drew shook his head. "You don't want to know. Any way I'll see you boys in glee later."

With that Drew stood up and walked away with his tray. Puck turned to Finn. "So what happened?"

Finn blushed a little. "I am not telling you."

"Oh come on!" Puck said loudly. "I want details!"

Artie cleared his throat. "As much as I like both Finn and Kurt, I really don't want to hear about their sex life, no offense Finn."

"None taken, Artie. I don't even want to discuss it with Puck." Finn said, and at that moment Santana sat down in Drew's empty seat.

Santana leaned forward to Finn. "So I just heard that you were talking about sex with Kurt. I want to know."

Finn's blush increased. "We were not, Santana. We were discussing what we were going to do for our Disney songs."

Santana sighed as if she were greatly annoyed. "Fine, I'll go pry it out of Kurt."

Santana stood and stalked off as Finn yelled after her. "He won't say anything to you either."

With that the rest of lunch passed uneventfully and Finn gathered up his tray and bag and headed off to his afternoon classes.

-Cassie-

Cassie was sitting in her chair in the choir room as she waited for the rest of the glee members to arrive. She wasn't too worried about anything for she felt that she had the best Disney song for the show. The doors opened and most of the girls filed into the room, soon followed by Sam, Zach and Puck. Cassie sighed as she looked at the clock.

Finn and Kurt came in next._ Ugh, those two are so rude. Do they really have to show off that hideous behavior at school? Oh well, I'll figure out a way to fix that problem later._ Cassie thought.

Not long after that the rest of the club filed into the room as well as Mr. Shue with Rachel practically attached to his hip. Mr. Shue finally told Rachel to sit down and turned and addressed the group.

"Alright so yesterday we had decided to do Disney theme for the St. Jude Children's Cancer Benefit dinner, and that all of you were going to do a solo number and we were going to do a couple of group numbers. So let's start with the group numbers, who has an idea?"

Mr. Shue had gone to the board and picked up a marker and turned to the group where no one was volunteering a song. "Anyone have one?"

Again silence. Mr. Shue sighed and recapped the marker. "Come on guys, this is Disney we're talking about! You got to be excited about a song you want to do!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She never did really like how Mr. Shue was attempting to bolster energy out of a crappy pep talk. Finally feeling sorry for the guy Cassie raised her hand.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Yes, Cassie what do you have?"

"Well more of a suggestion really." Cassie said.

Mr. Shue looked slightly dejected. "Alright let's hear it then."

"I think we should do at least three group songs. One that features just the girls and one that features the guys, and finally do one big group number." Cassie said as she noticed her classmates all nod and shake their heads at this.

Mr. Shue was smiling excitedly again. "Okay so what do we have for the group numbers?"

Again everyone was quiet. Then one of the guys cleared their throat. Drew raised his hand, "Mr. Shue, I think I speak for the majority of us when I say that we have barley figured out a solo song, and at the same time a group song."

Mr. Shue's shoulders slumped at that. "Okay then, who has their Disney song ready?"

To no one's surprise Rachel had her hand in the air, but also Drew and Cassie. Mr. Shue thought for a minute and then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. Mr. Shue then looked up at the group of students. "Alright you three pick a number between one and 20."

"Five." Rachel said confidently.

"Eleven." Drew said.

Mr. Shue looked at Cassie, while she thought. "16."

Mr. Shue looked down at his paper. "The number was 19. Cassie you're first, then Drew and finally Rachel. Alright Cassie whenever you're ready."

Cassie stood up and walked down to the floor. She went over to the band and handed them her music. "The song that I chose is one that I feel represents Disney the best."

Cassie then looked over and cued the band to start playing. Cassie counted the beats until she started singing.

I know a place  
>Pretty as pie<br>Out where the riverbend  
>Hits up with the end of the sky<br>It's left of Nebraska And over a crest  
>On a little patch of heaven<br>Way out west

Everything's green  
>Know what I mean?<br>Darlin' it's quite the sweetest sight  
>Thatcha ever done seen<br>Ain't nothin' much out there  
>Just life at its best<br>On a little patch of heaven  
>Way out west<p>

Everyone started clapping and swaying in their seats as Cassie sang her song. Mr. Shue smiled at the country feeling of the song.

Bees by the dozen  
>Are buzzin'<br>Real peaceful  
>Every bluebonnet<br>Doggone it  
>Smells nice<br>Even the tumblin' tumbleweed  
>Slows down to match your speed<br>On my tiny half-an-acre  
>Of paradise!<p>

Ev'ry which way,  
>Buttercups sway.<br>Out on the hill, the daffodills  
>Are enjoyin' the day.<br>What could be better  
>Than settin' to rest,<br>On a little patch of heaven  
>Way out west?<p>

At this point in the song everyone in the club stood up and started to do rough version of a square dance as Cassie continued to sing.

Hummin' birds flutter  
>In utter<br>Contentment.  
>Ev'ry dark daisy<br>Feels lazy,  
>You bet.<br>Even the skeeters an' the fleas  
>Say "May,I," "Thanks"<br>and "Please"-  
>Why, it's just as close to perfect<br>As you can get!

Darlin', I swear-  
>Once you been there,<br>There aint a view  
>Beneath the blue<br>That could ever compare!  
>The only thing missin'<br>Is you as my guest  
>On that little patch of heaven<br>Way out west...

Why don'tcha come visit?  
>There's room in my nest-<br>On that little patch of heaven  
>Way out west!<p>

Cassie finished and as everyone clapped and then went and returned to their seats. Once everyone was seated Mr. Shue took the front. "That was great Cassie, now what song was that and from which Disney movie was that from?"

Cassie smiled. "They song is called, _Little Patch of Heaven_, and it is from _Home on the Range_."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Alright, thank you, Now Drew you're up.

-Drew-

Drew stood and like Cassie handed his music to the band. Once he handed it over he turned to the group of students. "This Disney song is one of my favorites from as a kid."

Drew then nodded to the band and turned his back to the group. As the music started doing a baton twirl and marching in place.

Make way for Prince Ali  
>Say hey! It's Prince Ali<p>

At this Drew dropped his baton and started to dance merrily around the room and doing a dashing type thing with his dance steps as he appeared to dart about everyone on the risers.

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!<p>

Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Are you gonna love this guy!<p>

Drew at this point did a small drum beat on Finn's head as he continued to sing and dance about.

Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
>Ali Ababwa<br>Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<br>Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your sunday salaam<br>The come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Ali Ababwa  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely!<p>

Drew changed his voice for the next few lines of the song, and he got in between Artie and Kurt and looked at both before jumping back down to the floor.

He faced the galloping hordes  
>A hundred bad guys with swords<br>Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Ali<p>

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
>Purple peacocks<br>He's got fifty-three  
>When it comes to exotic-type mammals<br>Has he got a zoo?  
>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie<p>

At this point Drew jumped back up through the risers and stood behind Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Lauren.

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
>That physique! How can I speak<br>Weak at the knee  
>Well, get on out in that square<br>Adjust your vein and prepare  
>To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!<p>

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
>(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)<br>And to view them he charges no fee  
>(He's generous, so generous)<br>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
>(Proud to work for him)<br>They bow to his whim love serving him  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!<p>

Drew made his way back down to the floor and continued his dancing.

Prince Ali!  
>Amorous he! Ali Ababwa<br>Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
>And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by<br>With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
>With his bears and lions<br>A brass band and more  
>With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers<br>His birds that warble on key  
>Make way for Prince Ali!<p>

Once the music was done, Drew was breathing a little hard from his energetic dancing. Everyone broke out into a deafening roar of applause for such a small room. Mr. Shue stood and shook Drew's hand. "That was quite the performance there Drew."

Drew took a breath and swallowed before he spoke. "Thanks, Mr. Shue. The song was _Prince Ali_ from _Aladdin_. Genie was my favorite character in that movie and this was one of best songs that Genie sang."

Mr. Shue nodded with a smile. "Well thank you for that. Rachel it's your turn."

-Rachel -

Rachel stood and went to the front and gave the band her sheet music, then went to the center and stood there for a moment. "My Disney inspiration comes from a character that I can identify with a lot. This character is a free thinker and compassionate, and she is not afraid to speak her mind."

Puck whispered to Finn loudly. "Not to mention stubborn and obnoxious."

Rachel pursed her lips. Then glanced at the band and nodded for them to start. Brad started on the piano and the other band members joining harmoniously.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Rachel poured her voice and emotion into the song and the whole time she kept her eyes on Finn. She didn't care if Kurt got pissed. As much as she says that she doesn't want Finn, she still does.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Everyone clapped as Rachel finished her performance. Mr. Shue stood again and took the center of the room. "Thank you Rachel. I think that we all know the title track to _Beauty and the Beast_."

Rachel smiled at Mr. Shue. "Thanks Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue then clapped his hands together. "So Drew, Rachel and Cassie, are these the songs that you want to perform for the benefit?"

"Yes." All three said at the same time.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Alright, I will write down the songs and keep track of them for the performance. Now everyone I want a group song by tomorrows practice and then a girl and a boy number by Thursday. Also I want a few more people to have a solo song ready by tomorrow as well. Now you guys are free to go."

Everyone grabbed their bags and apparel and made their way out of the room.

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table working on his trigonometry homework in quiet. Kurt had asked Finn if he needed a ride home, but Finn had made plans to go with Sam to the park to watch Sam's little brother and sister until 5:00.

Finn walked in through the door at 4:50, and was humming a song to himself. Finn then came into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards looking for food. Kurt stopped for a second to listen to the tune that Finn was humming, but he couldn't place it. Kurt then went back to work.

By this time Finn has a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread on the counter along with a gallon of Hawaiian Punch that had to be opened. Finn crossed over to the fridge and started a search in there, but after a few minutes he closed it. Finn then moved to pantry and started going through there. After a minute he squealed like a little kid.

Kurt gave Finn a glare. Finn closed the pantry door and mouthed 'sorry'. Finn crossed back over to the counter and started laying out enough bread for six sandwiches. Finn had finished smearing peanut butter on all his bread, while continuing to hum, and now half mumble singing.

Kurt had been trying to figure the song out, but now it was just annoying him. "Finn what song are you singing about, it's really starting to get on my nerves."

Finn looked up from starting to spread his strawberry jam from the pantry. "What?"

"You've humming a song for about the last half hour, and I can't concentrate on my trigonometry homework with that tune." Kurt said annoyed.

"Oh it was some song that Sam's little sister was singing at the park." Finn said as he started to resume spreading his jam, as he sang aloud.

Yo-yo, yo-yo, a yo-yo's life for me

Up and down the string I go, Around the world I go

I walk the dog, I sleep a lot, I'm tied to the string you know, yo-yo

Yo-yo, yo-yo, a yo-yo's life for me

Kurt did a face palm and sighed. "Finn that's the tune to _A Pirate's Life for Me_, it's a Disney dong and used in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ films. It's not about a freaking yo-yo."

"Oh well," Finn said as he shrugged and went back to singing his version of the song as he piled his sandwiches on a plate and left the room.

Kurt sighed as he looked at his homework. "Oh hell I can finish it later."

Kurt then went into the living room where Finn was channel surfing as he pigged out on his sandwiches. "Hey, Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Thoo." Finn said through a mouthful.

"That's gross, Finn." Kurt said.

Finn swallowed. "Sorry, but go ahead and ask."

"Since we are both still looking for solos would you like to watch a Disney movie together?" Kurt asked.

"That'd be fantastic!" Finn exclaimed jumping up. "Mom had told me this morning that she had found my copy of _Tarzan_, would that be okay?"

Kurt nodded his approval. Finn then dashed away and up the stairs to his room and came running back down the stairs that it surprised Kurt that there were not an additional twenty people coming down them, let alone Finn falling down them.

Finn popped in the DVD and quickly sat back down and they watched the movie until Carole came home and announced that pizza was for dinner. Later that night Kurt reflected on the movie and smiled because he realized that he found a song that he could do as a solo and possibly the guys' group number.

With that Kurt went to sleep ready for a new day.


	4. Chp 3 Part of Your Reflection has De Vil

**AN: I have Santana's little sister say cari, which is a Spanish term of endearment that is either the feminine form or short form of Cariño which means "dear" in English. Also I know that I normally underline the song lyrics, but for some reason they didn't underline in part of the last chapter, so from now on I'm not going to bother with it. So songs are now going to be: **_Italics_ **as well as peoples thoughts when they are up. So now without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Part of Your Reflection has De Vil

-Santana-

Santana was sitting with her little sister in the living room as they watched _Mulan_. Santana had gone through her DVD's and found several Disney movies when she had gotten home from school. Her little sister had come into her room after she had made a pile of the DVD's.

"What are you doing cari?" Maria asked.

Santana smiled at her sister. "We're doing Disney in glee for a cancer benefit and I get a solo to sing. So I am trying to find a song to sing."

"Oh." Maria said glancing at the pile of ten or so DVDs. "What have you decided on?"

"I haven't yet." Santana replied. "Would you like to pick one of these to watch?"

"Sure, cari." Maria said, as she sat down and sorted through the pile. After about two minutes Maria held up _Mulan_. "I'd like to watch this one."

Santana smiled. "Alright, let's go down stairs then."

So now here Santana was watching the movie with her sister. When Mulan entered the family temple just shortly into the beginning of the movie, Santana's thoughts shifted to Brittany and how she'd like to try something a little more meaningful with her. But Brittany is dating Artie, so for now she doesn't have a chance. Plus she doesn't want to be the one to break them up, because Brittany would then resent her for ruining her happiness. As Mulan finished singing, Santana realized that she found a Disney song for herself and that it fits how she's feeling.

-Rachel-

Rachel was walking into school when she noticed Finn and Kurt nearby giggling up a storm. She sighed because she would love to be in Finn's arms again, but Finn had made his feelings clear back at Halloween. That Finn just wanted to be friends. Breaking her eyes away from them she continued on to her locker. After opening it she sorted through her various binders for her class work.

"Hello, Rachel." A voice said from her right.

Rachel leaned back to glance around the locker door. "Oh, hello, Cassie, how are you this morning?"

Cassie smiled. "I'm good for the most part. I couldn't help notice on how you stared at Finn yesterday. Do you two have something?"

Rachel went back to sorting through her locker. "It's in the past. He broke up with me last summer, because he realized that he had feelings for Kurt. I've tried to win him back, but Finn has made it clear that he doesn't want to be anything but friends."

With that Rachel closed her locker and put her bag back on her shoulder, and took off with Cassie following. Cassie kept pace with Rachel. "If you thought you had a chance would you try to be with him again?"

Rachel bit her lip as she thought about that. "I don't know. Why are on about this anyway?"

Cassie sighed in an irritated way. "Just answer the question."

Rachel stopped and looked at Cassie. "Even if I did want Finn back, he won't go for me because he likes Kurt. And even then I would have to deal with repercussions of Kurt coming after me for even trying anything. I'm lucky even now that he's not breathing down my neck for looking at Finn during my performance yesterday."

Cassie looked at Rachel. "If I could get Kurt away from Finn, would you take the chance?"

Rachel frowned at that. "Do you have a problem with them being together? I shall have you know that I have two gay dads."

Cassie held up her hand and waved the comment away. "I have no problems with gay people. But yes I do have a problem with them being together."

Rachel's frown increased. "What's wrong with Finn and Kurt's relationship?"

Cassie sighed in annoyed way this time. "I have heard from around the school, about them and I am pretty sure that this rumor is true. That they are brothers, am I not correct?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, they are step brothers."

Cassie looked pleased that Rachel was still on the same page. "They're still brothers. The fact that they are gay doesn't bother me and that they are dating each other in a gay relationship does bother me. I got a step brother from my mom's first marriage, and I'm not with him like they are."

Rachel didn't know what to say for a minute. "The rest of us are fine with them, and the majority of the school is too, once all the shock wore off."

Cassie looked at Rachel as if she just grew a head. "It's not right. But if you want a chance with Finn, let me know by the end of today after glee."

Rachel was about to reply when Cassie walked away. Rachel stood there for another minute and sighed and then collected herself and walked to her American History class. Once in the room she glanced across the room where Finn, Sam, and Drew were goofing around before the bell rang. Rachel then pulled out her book and binder, torn between trying to be with Finn, or try and tell Kurt and Finn about Cassie.

-Sam-

Sam was sitting in his health class that morning when Artie rolled in. Sam had to do a double take because Artie had done some things to his wheelchair that made the chair look different. When Artie rolled up next to Sam, Sam made a closer inspection of the chair. "What did you do to your chair?"

Artie looked down at his chair and then up at Sam with a smile. "Well Brittany was over last night and we were watching a Disney movie and I found my song, and as well as inspiration for it. So Brittany helped me decorate up my chair and make it look a little futuristic."

Sam shook his head. "It looks nice. I'm still looking for a solo song still."

Artie set his books on the table. "Well how about _Friend Like Me_, from _Aladdin_?"

Sam shrugged. "I think Finn said that Puck was going to do that one because Puck thought it'd be badass or something."

Artie folded his arms and thought. "How about _Going the Distance_ from _Hercules_?"

Sam thought for a second. "It sounds like an idea. Thanks Artie."

Artie smiled. "No problem, Sam. So what did you think of the performances yesterday?"

"Rachel and Cassie's were okay, but I thought Drew had the best one though because he was constantly moving and making the song interesting." Sam said.

Artie nodded. "I agree, I think Drew had the better song. I thought it was funny when he drummed on Finn's head, and Finn looked all put out."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah it was funny."

Coach Beiste walked into the classroom and nodded to both Sam and Artie. About a minute later the bell rang and Coach Beiste started class.

-Finn-

Finn was walking down the hall to the choir room with Josh by his side. "So do you have a song yet?"

Josh shook his head. "I don't; I am not sure which one to pick."

Finn thought for a second. "Kurt and I watched _Tarzan _last night, and it's one of my favorites. There is a song called _Two Worlds_ in there that I think would fit your vocal range nicely."

Josh nodded. "I was thinking of doing _Everybody Wants to be a Cat_ from _Aristocats_. But that might be a good one. I'll think on it for a little bit."

Finn opened the door to the choir room and they both entered. "I think that this whole Disney thing is a wonderful idea. I just hope that we can raise enough money for those kids."

"I wonder if we get to bring our families to this?" Josh asked as they took a seat in the middle of the risers. "It would a cool performance."

Finn nodded. "We can ask Mr. Schue, and if he doesn't know I am sure he'd ask Holly."

At that moment the majority of the club came into the room. Kurt came over and sat next to Finn. Mr. Schue walked in with Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Mike. Mr. Schue shooed Rachel away so that they may begin class. "Alright who is ready for their solos today?"

Artie, Quinn, and Santana all raised their hands. Mr. Schue nodded and then wrote down their names. "Okay before we start with solos let's talk about the group numbers. Does anyone have one yet?"

Both Kurt and Quinn raised their hands, and Mr. Schue debated for a minute. "Quinn what do you got?"

"I think that we should start the show off with a big opening number, and I thought that one of the best Disney songs that has large group dynamic is _Under the Sea_, from _The Little Mermaid_. We could break the song up so it wouldn't just be one male singer." Quinn said.

Mr. Schue nodded and turned to the white board and picked up a marker and wrote down the song. "Does anyone have any objections to doing this song for the whole group?"

Everyone nodded and said yeah, that that settled the matter. Mr. Schue then turned to Kurt. "Alright, Kurt what did you have?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Last night Finn and I were watching _Tarzan_ and there was a song in there that I think would best work for the guys' group song. It's called _Trashin' the Camp_."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay guys do you all feel comfortable with that?"

There was a general agreement among the guys. Mr. Schue added that song to the board when he turned around he saw Finn's hand up. "Yes, Finn, you have something to add?"

"I do," Finn said as he adjusted his position. "There is an acapella version of the song done by Phil Collins and NSYNC. So I was thinking that we could do that version."

Mr. Schue nodded. "I think we can do that."

"Well I was thinking that those of us that sing it should have the Warblers work on it with us. Cause they are like the kings of acapella music." Finn said.

Mr. Schue frowned at that. "I don't think we should work with the Warblers on this."

"Come on Mr. Schue." Mercedes said. "We beat them at Regionals, they really don't stand a threat to us for Nationals; unless they decided to be soiled sports and team up with Vocal Adrenaline to pull some horrid prank on us."

Mr. Schue sighed at that. "I will call Dalton and see if that would be alright with them. Now Holly and I have been discussing the set list, and for costumes, if you guys want to dress up as your character or a character from that movie you may. But for the group numbers we will have a group dress."

Everyone broke out into excited whispers and Finn noticed that Kurt and Mercedes leaned into each other and the whole finger tickle wave thing that they do, and smiled, when Kurt looked back at him. Mr. Schue tried and failed to get everyone's attention back on track, but it took a couple of minutes.

"If there is nothing else you all wish to discuss let's move on to those who have solos ready for today. So Artie when you are ready to begin, you may."

-Artie-

Artie rolled forward and handed his music to the band and then rolled to be in front of everyone. Artie started counting a beat and nodded to the band to start playing.

_The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived<em>

_The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived<em>

_The future has arrived  
>My body can dive<br>The future is what everything's about  
>It's better for you and it's better for me<br>It's better than what everybody thought it would be_

The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived today<p>

The future's alive, alive as can be  
>Just open your eyes, it's as plain to see<br>Just don't be afraid, just keep going on  
>One step at a time and you can't go wrong<p>

Everyone got up from their seats and started to dance around Arite as he sang the upbeat song.

_It's time to create  
>Time to grow if you feel right<br>The world, yeah, she's changin'  
>Don't make you feel alive<em>

The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived today<br>The future's alive  
>The future is alive today<p>

The future's arrived  
>My body can dive<br>The future is what everything's about  
>It's better for you, it's better for me<br>It's better than what everybody thought it would be

It's time to create  
>Time to grow if you feel right<br>The world, yeah, she's changin'  
>And life's rearranging<br>Don't make you feel alive

Finn and Sam both picked up Artie's chair as Artie continued to sing the song.

_The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived today<br>The future's alive  
>The future is alive today<em>

The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived today<br>The future's alive  
>The future is alive today<p>

The future has arrived  
>The future has arrived today<br>The future's alive  
>The future is alive today<p>

The future has arrived today  
>The future is alive today<br>The future has arrived today  
>The future is alive today<p>

Once Artie was done everyone was clapping and cheering for Artie's choice in a song. Finn and Sam set Artie back down on the floor carefully. Then everyone went and sat down as Mr. Schue stood back up.

Mr. Schue continued to clap. "That was a splendid job Artie, and I think that was a great song choice that fits with the theme of hope for the future."

Artie smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Schue, the song was _The Future has Arrived _by the All American Rejects which is the main song from _Meet the Robinsons_."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Well you sure did an energetic performance for it. Alright, Quinn you're up next."

-Quinn-

Quinn got up and made her way up to the front of the room. She grabbed a stool and took a seat on it and then glanced to the band for them to start.

Quinn started the song by talking. "Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

Quinn made a small pause and started singing.

_Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove<br>Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you think  
>Sure, she's got everything<br>I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<br>You want thingamabobs?  
>I've got twenty!<br>But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more  
><em>

The whole club took put their cell phones and held up the lit displays and slightly swayed as Quinn sang.

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
>Oh - feet!<em>

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
>Street<p>

Up where they walk, up where they run  
>Up where they stay all day in the sun<br>Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
>Part of that world<p>

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land they understand  
>That they don't reprimand their daughters<br>Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
>Ready to stand<p>

Everyone continued to sway slowly with their phones. Brittany had a small tear running down her cheek as Quinn sang out.

_And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
>Burn?<em>

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?<br>Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world

Once Quinn was done, she was slightly emotional from the performance and Mr. Schue patted her on the shoulder, as Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, and Sam all came up and gave her a hug. A moment later Quinn had caught her breath, and nodded that'd she'd be alright, did everyone let her go. Quinn cleared her throat. "I chose _Part of that World_ from _The Little Mermaid_, because it was my favorite song as a kid."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Alright, thank you Quinn for your performance. Santana whenever you're ready."

-Santana-

Santana made her way down from the top row of the risers, and stood in the center of the room she had handed her music over to the band earlier so they were ready. Santana nodded to the band as the music started and she then took a breath and then began to sing.

_Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<br>Every day  
>It's as if I play a part<br>Now I see  
>If I wear a mask<br>I can fool the world  
>But I cannot fool my heart<em>

Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<p>

As with Quinn everyone took back out their cell phones and slightly swayed to the beat as Santana poured her soul into the song that she chose.

I am now  
>In a world where I<br>Have to hide my heart  
>And what I believe in<br>But somehow  
>I will show the world<br>What's inside my heart  
>And be loved for who I am<p>

Santana had moved over to a mirror that was over by the hall and she gazed into it as she sang the next part of the song.

_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection  
>Someone I don't know?<br>Must I pretend that I'm  
>Someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<em>

There's a heart that must be  
>Free to fly<br>That burns with a need to know  
>The reason why<p>

Why must we all conceal  
>What we think, how we feel?<br>Must there be a secret me  
>I'm forced to hide?<br>I won't pretend that I'm  
>Someone else for all time<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<p>

The room was filled with applause again and Santana bowed. Mr. Schue stood and came up next to Santana. "What was the song?"

Santana gave Mr. Schue the rare genuine smile. "The song is _Reflection_, and it's from the movie _Mulan_. It also reflects what I am going through at the moment."

Mr. Schue returned the smile. "Alright, thank you…"

"Schuester!" a feminine voice called out.

Every head turned and saw Coach Sylvester standing in the doorway looking pissed about something.

-Mr. Schue-

Mr. Schue sighed in annoyance. "What can I help you with Sue?"

Sue strolled into the room with a sense as if she owned the place. "I just heard from a little bird that you're destroying the joyful world of Disney to sing to a bunch of cancer kids."

Mr. Schue looked outraged. "What is it with you and being all up in this clubs business? You run the Cheerios go figure out some new cheer to work on."

Sue pursed her lips. "I would do just that, but I'm afraid that your well lubricated hair has made it unsafe for them to do their practices in the gym. Now are you ruining Disney or not?"

Mr. Schue looked at Sue like he wanted to hit her. "You know Sue you weren't this crabby about those kids a couple months ago when you and I went."

Sue blanched for a minute. "You said you wouldn't say anything about that."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Sue I can't believe that you'd be that heartless about kids who have cancer and other incurable diseases that doctors are continuously trying to find cures for."

Sue gave Mr. Schue a scathing look. "I got my eyes on you."

After Sue left the room, Mr. Schue got a wicked smile on his face and went over to the piano and started playing a song

_Suella De Vil  
>Suella De Vil<br>If she doesn't scare you  
>No evil thing will<br>To see her is to  
>Take a sudden chill<br>Suella, Suella_

She's like a spider waiting  
>For the kill<br>Look out for Suella De Vil

At this the whole class broke out into laughter as Mr. Schue sang the song.

_At first you think  
>Suella is the devil<br>But after time has worn  
>Away the shock<br>You come to realize  
>You've seen her kind of eyes<br>Watching you from underneath  
>A rock!<em>

This vampire bat  
>This inhuman beast<br>She ought to be locked up  
>And never released<br>The world was such  
>A wholesome place until<br>Suella, Suella De Vil

Everyone continued to laugh as Mr. Schue stopped playing, but they all stopped short when Sue reappeared in the doorway. "I am not amused, Schuester."

Sue then again left and with a smile Mr. Schue dismissed everyone.

-Kurt-

Kurt walked out of the choir room with Finn, Tina, and Mike. "So Tina what song are you going to do?"

Tina sighed. "Well I wasgoing to do _Reflection_ as well, but Santana beat me to it, so I need to pick another song now."

Finn looked down at her. "You got any other ideas?"

Tina shrugged. "I think there is one, but I have to double check to see if it is a Disney song or from a DreamWorks movie."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I ran into that problem. Apparently _Shrek_ isn't Disney."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you Mike."

Mike smiled. "It's okay, I found another song that I think will work out."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm still looking for one. How are you doing Kurt?"

Kurt smiled up at Finn. "I think I know which one I want to do, but I'd like practice it a few times first."

"Kurt!" a voice called from down the hall.

The four of them turned and saw Rachel moving fast towards them.

"What Rachel?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Rachel said when she got closer.

Finn shrugged and motioned for Mike and Tina to follow. Once they were gone Rachel smiled at Kurt, and Kurt looked at Rachel as if she were a bug. "We're alone, what do you want?"

Rachel's smile faltered. "I just wanted to see how you were coming on your Disney solo."

Kurt frowned. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have decided on one."

Rachel nodded. "Well that's good. I'd hate to see you sing a traditional song for a woman and make a fool out of yourself."

Kurt bristled with indignity. "At least I have my prince. Plus for your information Nose-zilla it wasn't a princessy song that I was planning on singing because I knew that you'd have to put overly inflated ego into my business to say it any way."

Rachel looked like she was slapped, but then she turned angry. "Finn said that he is bisexual so there is he could still choose a woman over you. Plus there is one thing that you can't give him and he can only get from a woman."

Kurt scoffed. "And what's that, a set of boobs?"

Rachel glared at him. "A child is the one thing that you can't give him."

Kurt was now pissed. "Finn is with me, so back off. I noticed how you watched him yesterday as you sang _Beauty and the Beast_. He chose me over you."

With that Kurt turned on his heel and left Rachel standing there fuming as well.

-Rachel-

Rachel hurried through the halls as she searched for Cassie. Rachel found Cassie on her way out to the parking lot. "Cassie, wait up!"

Cassie paused as she waited for Rachel to catch up to her. "What can I do for you Rachel?"

Rachel stared directly into Cassie's eyes. "If you can get me that time with Finn, I want it."

The smile that spread over Cassie's lip was not an encouraging sight. "Very well, you'll have it."

**AN: I know that there is a Selena Gomez version of **_**Cruella De Vil, **_**I always pictured this song for Mr. Schue to sing about Sue. Again reviews are love! (Come on there is only 3) Hope to see a few more guesses on what Disney songs you think are coming. Thanks to those who have reviewed and again to inuharrytwiclique! **


	5. Chp 4 Scar

**AN: I apologize for the slight Rachel bashing, but she kind a sort of deserves it. Also this is just a filler chapter so there will be no Disney, but on the bright side there will be Disney in the next chapter. I think I've caught all the mistakes, but I'm not positive.**

Chapter 4

Scar

-Rachel-

Rachel walked into the school with huge amount of guilt in her stomach. After she told Cassie to go ahead with getting Kurt out of the picture with Finn, she started to doubt that what she was doing was a good decision. Passing by Finn and Kurt in the halls and Kurt throwing her a smug look, that changed her mind about the whole thing.

Rachel arrived at her locker and found Cassie waiting for her. Rachel went up and put in the combination. "So I assume that your little plan is set?"

Cassie smiled mischievously at her. "Glad to see that you aren't backing out. But to answer your question, yes it is. You will have Finn all to yourself at lunch, while Kurt has an appointment with the port a potties out by the football stadium, where Karofsky is going to so some port a potty tipping."

Rachel frowned at that. "Isn't that a little unsanitary?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care. "It was Karofsky's idea. Anyway you got lunch with Finn, don't blow your chance."

With that Cassie walked away. Rachel sighed as she stood looking into her locker. _I really want to be with Finn, but I don't want Kurt to go through that. Come on Rachel think! Oh hell, I am going to try and get Finn. Kurt can go be with Blaine, for I know that Blaine likes Kurt. But Cassie will get what's coming to her like all the Disney villains. I hope she goes like Yzma._

Rachel looked into the mirror in her locker and plastered a thousand watt smile on her face and then she closed her locker after sorting through it and went to class.

-Kurt-

Kurt was thankful that he was out of French for once. He started heading towards the cafeteria and for once he didn't care what they were serving, for he was starving, since Finn had decided to eat three bowls of cereal that morning, along with a whole box of breakfast bars. Kurt rounded the corner and found himself in the path of none other than Dave Karofsky.

"Hey Lady, are you going somewhere?" Dave sneered at Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "Why don't you go bother someone else you over sized baboon."

Dave smiled at Kurt. "What's wrong you don't like my company?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No I don't. Besides crayons and coloring books have more personality than you do. And so if you'll excuse me I am going to lunch."

Kurt went to side step around Dave, when a hand reached out and grabbed Kurt by the upper arm. "Oh, no you don't homo. I got a special lunch planned for you."

Kurt tried to get loose, but Dave's grip was like a vice. "Like you should talk you're just like me. You told me that you want Finn. Nothing you can do will change that, even if it is hurting me. Now let me go before I start screaming."

Dave's lip curled into evil smile. "Yeah I bet you are a screamer. And no I won't let you go, and like I said I got a special lunch planned for you."

Kurt tried again to break Dave's grip on his arm without success. Then Kurt felt himself picked up by two people and have a hand cover his mouth. Kurt was then picked up by the two new comers and carried down the hall after Karofsky. Kurt started screaming, but the new brute that had his mouth covered was doing a good job at keeping the sound muffled even with Kurt thrashing about for his life.

Kurt really started to panic when they went outside and Karofsky lead the way to the football stadium. Kurt's panic then went into overdrive when Karofsky pulled open the door to a port a potty. The two new guys then angled Kurt to shove him into it. Kurt managed to get his legs free and he managed to time it right where he had one foot on either side of the door frame. Kurt then pushed with all his might to get away from the disgusting filth.

Karofsky side tackled Kurt's legs and Kurt ended up into the port a potty. Kurt managed to be able to stay standing and then threw himself against the door and to his utter horror found that it was locked. Kurt banged on the inside of the port a potty. "LET ME OUT!"

Kurt heard the three goons laugh. "LET ME OUT! I PROMISE THAT I WON'T REPORT THIS!"

The three laughed some more and Kurt stated to sob as he yelled. "I SWEAR! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

Karofsky's laugh came closer. "No, I am not letting you out. But I hope that you enjoy the trip and the lunch we have in there for you!"

Kurt turned a tear stained face to look into the seat area of the port a potty. _Oh My Gucci! They are not planning on tipping this!_

With that thought in his mind and the tremors of the port a potty as it was being teased into being pushed over. Kurt started to pray to that someone would find him and soon.

-Finn-

Finn sat down at a table close to the door that wasn't occupied yet, so he could watch for Kurt. Finn started to drum a light beat on the edge of the table as he waited. He got through a third of a song on the drum beat when Rachel sat down next to him. "Hi."

Finn stopped drumming. "Hey, Rach, how's your day so far?"

Rachel fidgeted with the hem of her skirt which Finn noticed. He knew that when Rachel was nervous or feeling guilty about something, she'd fidget with her clothes. But Finn ignored it for the moment. Rachel gave Finn a small smile. "It's been alright. I think I passed my English test that I had this morning. So what are you doing?"

Finn shrugged as he went to look at the door. "I'm waiting for Kurt so we can eat lunch together."

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed making Finn look at her. "I ran into Kurt in the hall and he said that he needed to run and do something for a class real quick."

Finn blinked at Rachel. "He's still coming to lunch right?"

Rachel looked down at the floor before looking Finn straight in the eye. "I'm sure he will be along."

Finn felt like he wasn't getting something, but he wasn't sure what was wrong. Rachel smiled and then reached out and placed a hand on Finn's leg. "So I was wondering Finn, when you broke up with me last summer did you love me?"

Finn glanced away to look at the door, before he answered. "I did at first, way back when I was with Quinn, and that little bit there after sectionals last year. But when I got together with you there after regionals it was more out of me running away from my feelings for Kurt."

Rachel leaned forward. "You said that you are bisexual right?"

Finn nodded slowly. "Rachel why are you asking me this, you already know this."

Rachel bit her lip. "If things didn't work out between you and Kurt would you want to date me again?"

Finn frowned. "I don't know, maybe."

Rachel leaned a little bit further forward. "Finn, I still want us to be together."

Before Finn knew what happened Rachel leaned in, grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his lips. Finn didn't fight back for the first few seconds due to surprise, but Finn's brain kicked in and he shoved Rachel off of him. Finn wiped his lips on his arm and looked at Rachel with disgust. "I told you no once before Rachel. I am with Kurt, get over yourself, go be with Jesse since he was so perfect for you."

"Please Finn, you know that you want me." Rachel said as she crossed her arms defiantly. "Besides Finn, Kurt isn't good enough for you."

Finn stood up. "I'm going to find Kurt, and I want you to stay away from us."

Finn went to leave, when Rachel turned in her chair and yelled at Finn. "Good luck finding him."

Finn turned around and all of Finn's trepidation came into full force. The entire lunch room had fallen silent when Rachel had yelled. "Rachel, where is he?"

Rachel winced realizing she just screwed up. "I don't know."

Finn came up and leaned into Rachel's face. "Where is he, Rachel or so help me."

Rachel moved and stood as well. "I don't have any idea. I am not your toys planner."

Finn was mad now and he grabbed Rachel by the arm and took her over to the wall and shoved her into it lightly. Finn didn't care that the teachers were starting to pick their way through the sea of tables to get to them. "Rachel, I'm not kidding around. Where is Kurt?"

Rachel huffed with indignity. "I don't know nor care where he is."

Finn's anger increased and he curled up a fist. "Rachel don't push me. I know that you know where he is. NOW TELL ME!"

"It's all about Kurt isn't it? It's never about me! Why won't you give me the chance Finn?" Rachel said as she got angry.

Finn lost control for a moment and he threw a punch, and thankfully hit the wall beside Rachel's head. Rachel had a deer caught in the headlights look. "Rachel enough of the fucking games! Now tell me where in the hell is Kurt!"

Rachel shivered in fear for a second before she spilled the beans. "Karofsky took him to the port a potties be the football stadium where Karofsky plans on tipping it over with Kurt in it."

Finn went from being angry to horror, and then to worry. Finn let go of Rachel and started to run out of the room, not noticing the five guys behind him, or the shouts of the teachers. Finn just prayed that he wasn't too late to save Kurt.

-Josh-

Josh, Puck, Drew, Sam, and Mike had all sprinted out of the lunch room after Finn. Everyone was so quiet inbthe lunch room, that when Rachel revealed where Kurt was, everyone heard. Josh looked over his shoulder and noticed that Mercedes was keeping up with the five them. Josh gave the girl credit, for no one screwed with Kurt and extension Finn. _Boy, remind me never to piss her off_. Josh thought as they raced through the halls to their destination.

Josh prayed like the others that they all could make it to Kurt before anything horrible happened. Josh noticed that Finn burst through the doors and they swung back and hit the wall with a loud bang. The rest of them hit the doors just after they clicked shut. Puck collided with the door first and after going through it he was caught off balance. Josh noticed that Puck went about four yards before he managed to balance himself back out.

Josh put on a whole new burst of speed on as he saw Karofsky and two others attempting to tip a port a potty. Josh held his breath and hoped that it wouldn't tip too far over yet. Finn was almost there, and Karofsky still hadn't seen him. Once and Josh and them were about half the distance Finn ran full steam into Karofsky and his two goons and effectively knocking all three of them over and with Finn on top of Karofsky swinging.

They closed the distance, Puck and Mike taking on the other two, which made Josh, Sam, and Mercedes stop and watch for a second. But Kurt's terrified screams made Josh and Sam move to the port a potty. Josh noticed that Karofsky had a pad lock on it. "Damn!"

"What?" Sam asked as he came up behind Josh.

"Karofsky pad locked it. We need the combination if we want to get Kurt out of there." Josh told him.

Sam glanced back at where Finn was. "I think you better take this one. I'll stay with Kurt."

Josh glanced at Finn and it was obvious that Finn was on a rage. Josh hurried over to pull Finn off of him.

"How about we stick you in there?" Finn yelled as he made another swing at Karofsky's face, and the resulting hit made a sickening crunch. From what Josh saw, it looked like it was going to scar well.

Josh grabbed Finn's arm, not anticipating the swing from Finn that connected with his left temple. Josh staggered back a few steps seeing stars. _DAMN! That kid can hit! I sure would hate to be Karofsky right now!_

Josh shook his head and went back to pull Finn off. "Finn, come on! He's had enough!"

This time Finn came off, but Karofsky looked pretty bad. Josh turned Finn around. "Go talk to Kurt, I'm sure that he's going to need you."

Finn's chest was heaving, but he nodded and went to the port a potty. Josh glanced down at Karofsky, then kneeled and grabbed him by the shirt, and careful not to grab where there was blood. "What is the combination?"

Karofsky spat blood on the ground before he looked at Josh. "It's a fairy box, you figure out the combination."

Josh was about to say something when Mercedes appeared next to him. Josh thought he'd seen her pissed at Halloween when it came to Kurt. This was nothing compared to that. Mercedes grabbed Karofsky by the shoulders and glared into his eyes. "Now listen up, you degenerate ass! I am only going to ask you this once. What is the combination for that padlock?"

Karofsky made to throw her off of him, but Mercedes kept her grip. "Get the fuck off of me you rotund elephantine bovine!"

Josh saw Mercedes flash at the insult and he dreaded what was coming. "That's not the answer!"

Josh saw Mercedes bring her arm back to its full length and then come flying forward into Karofsky's groin. Josh winced, as Karofsky let out a howl of pain. "Now what is that combination?"

Karofsky groaned. "What is with you and hitting me in the nuts bitch?"

Mercedes this time slapped Karofsky up along the head that Finn hadn't managed to bruise open. "I want that combination, now!"

Karofsky tried to kick Mercedes but she aimed another dead on punch to Karofsky's groin. A moment later Karofsky told Mercedes the combination. "The combination is 20-17-33."

Josh stood and then jogged over and input the code and the pad lock unlocked and Josh removed it and then opened the door to a terrified Kurt. After the door was fully opened Kurt launched himself out of the port a potty with cat like reflexes and jumped into Finn's arms crying. Finn rubbed Kurt's back, as he made shushing sounds and said, "it's okay. I'm here now. You're okay."

Josh looked around and noticed that Puck and Mike were not even scratched, but Finn had two cuts on his face and on his hands. Karofsky was still rolling around in pain and the other two were just getting up to tend to their own injuries. "I think we better get you two to the nurse."

Finn nodded, and slowly managed to coax Kurt to walk with him. They all accompanied them to the nurse's office, where they were greeted by Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste, and Principle Figgins.

-Mercedes-

Mercedes refused to leave her two boys for the rest of the day except for class. The eight of them had to endure Figgins as he interrogated all of them over the incident. Once everyone had finally told the Principle what had happened it was decided that all of them with the exception of Kurt and Sam, that they would all receive in school suspension for three days, which pissed Mercedes off to no end.

But Mr. Shue had made it to where that they would serve the I.S.S. with him and that they could attend Glee rehearsals. Later that day, they all found out from Brittany that Karofsky and his posse of two were given two weeks of out of school suspension, and for Karofsky the possibility of even expulsion. They were also surprised to hear from Brittany that Rachel was also summoned by Figgins and also that Figgins seemed to bestow on her detention for a week, under Sue Sylvester.

So when glee came around that day there were a lot of high strung kids in the room. The girls' that had heard about the ordeal were all shocked, as well as Artie and everyone seemed to shun Rachel when she came into the room.

"My fellow glee clubbers, I want to apologize for the events of today. I am truly sorry to you Finn, and you Kurt." Rachel said as she stood in front of everyone.

Finn and Kurt were sitting so close together that they were practically in each other's lap, Kurt obviously needing the comfort of his man.

"If you were truly sorry Rachel, you wouldn't have done this in the first place." Kurt said as he glared at her. "I can't believe that you'd sink this low just to be with Finn."

"It's not surprising." Mercedes said as she glared down at her. "She sent poor Sunshine to a crack house, and it cost us a member because she went and joined Vocal Adrenaline."

"I said that I was sorry." Rachel began.

"Well sorry isn't good enough this time Rachel." Finn said anger clearly in his voice which made Rachel flinch. "You think that this whole world revolves around you, Rachel. News flash it doesn't. You always feel threatened every single time we try to have a different lead singer. You always scheme and do your best to make sure that you get what you want."

Mercedes nodded. "You always go on about how you have two gay dads every single time you have some sort of insecurity issue about something. You know what you are not the only single child in a family Rachel, and the rest of us aren't nearly as obnoxious as you. I am sure that your dads didn't raise you to be such a pompous, self-absorbed ass hole."

Rachel was about to say something when Mr. Schue walked into the room. He could tell that there was a lot of tension in the room. "Rachel, please take a seat."

Rachel went to sit down and everyone moved away from her. Mr. Schue noticed and sighed. "Okay guys, we all know that Rachel made a bad decision today. But you all need to put your differences aside and get along."

"The day that I'll get along with Rachel, is the day that I decide to go completely straight." Kurt said as turned around from clutching onto Finn.

Mr. Schue sighed again and held up his hands. "Kurt, I know that you have been through a lot today, but for the sake of this benefit dinner I want you to get along with Rachel."

Kurt looked at Mr. Schue. "Is that a request?"

Mr. Schue was angry for a small second. "No, I'm telling you."

Kurt turned back into Finn. Since Mercedes and Finn were sitting there they heard Kurt mutter, "Whatever."

Mercedes raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, we are all really high strung from the events today, can we just all go home?"

Mr. Schue was irritated but nodded. "Fine, but tomorrow everyone be ready to work."

Rachel was the first out of the door, but everyone else stopped by and gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder before leaving to go home. Mercedes stayed with Finn and Kurt as they were the last ones in the room.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt unfolded himself from Finn. "At the moment no, but in time I will be. I was never so terrified in my life today. I didn't think anyone was going to get to me in time."

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I would have been there sooner if Rachel hadn't done her whole stalling thing."

Kurt wrapped his hands around Finn's. "You are truly my knight in shining armor, Finn."

Finn put his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I think it's a bunch of crap that Figgins puts us all in I.S.S. over this."

Mercedes nodded. "I know, my parents are going to flip when they see this."

"Mom's going to be disappointed, and I'm sure Burt's going to blow a gasket." Finn said.

Kurt nodded. "I think that we better get going. If I am going to head off dad's anger, I better prepare a peace offering dinner."

Mercedes smiled at the boys. "I don't envy the two of you."

Kurt snorted. "I think in this matter, I'd rather have your parents. I'll be surprised if dad doesn't put himself in the hospital again."

Finn picked up his head and looked at Kurt apprehensively. "I don't want Burt back in the hospital."

Kurt unhooked himself from Finn's arms. "I don't either, but I don't think tonight is going to be very fun when we tell them."

Finn nodded and stood up after Kurt got off his lap. Kurt gave Mercedes a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow if we don't have any unforeseen problems at home."

Mercedes nodded. She then looked at Finn and then went and gave the tall kid a hug as well, which surprised him and Kurt. But Mercedes was glad that Finn came around for Kurt in the end.

-Finn-

That night ended up exactly as both Kurt and Finn had expected, the only good thing was that Burt did not end up in the hospital. Kurt had made a pot of spaghetti, which was Burt's favorite, and as dinner progressed smoothly Finn and Kurt were asked how the day went.

Finn then stood up and pulled out his copy of his I.S.S. form out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. Carole took it confused at first, but once she unfolded it and read it, the disappointment was evident on her face. Finn had sat back down in his chair and he slid down into, no longer hungry.

Burt was about to ask what was wrong, when Carole handed him the form. Burt went from calm to mad in about five seconds. "Finn, what the hell is this about?"

Kurt cleared his throat, which made both Burt and Carole look at him. "Finn was protecting me."

Burt's eyebrow went up. "Then you care to explain then Kurt?"

So Kurt explained how Karofsky got a hold of him, and then put him into the port a potty. Burt's face slowly went from being mad to angry and then to furious. At this point Finn had slid so far down in his chair that his nose was now even with the top of the table. After Kurt got done explaining up to when he was let out of the port a potty, and with that Burt turned to Finn and asked how he had figured out where Kurt was.

So Finn explained how Rachel had tried to come onto him and how she knew where Kurt was. How he, Drew, Josh, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Mercedes had all ran to help Kurt. Finn then explained how he had hit Karofsky. Then through how Figgins felt it necessary to punish them.

At this point Burt was so angry about the injustice of Principal Figgins that he just stood up from the table and left. Carole sighed. "Alright you two finish eating and go do your homework until it's time for bed."

With that Finn and Kurt finished their plates, well Kurt finished while Finn pushed the food around his plate, and went to their individual rooms and did their homework. Finn was just finishing his English homework when there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door pushed open and revealed Kurt. He slowly came in and wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulder, and kissed his forehead. "Hey babe, how are you holding up?"

Finn let loose a breath of air. "I'm okay; I'm just worried what Karofsky is going to do next time to you."

Kurt let loose a small short laugh. "All Karofsky is a bully, pretty much the Big Bad Wolf. He can't come up with something on his own."

Finn nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that for several minutes before Finn spoke. "What are we going to do about, Rachel?"

Kurt was quiet a little while longer. "I think it's time that you and I have a little chat with her dad's about their wonderful baby girl's latest antics."

Finn nodded. "So I take it we're inviting them over for dinner?"

Kurt sighed. "Well we could, but I'd rather go over there and make her squirm in her own house."

Finn chuckled slightly. "Alright, when do you want to do this?"

"Soon," Kurt replied.

Carole walked by the open door at that point. "You two better get ready for bed. Oh Finn, Burt is going in the morning with you, so the two of you can talk to Figgins."

Finn groaned. Kurt smiled as he left Finn to go to his own room. Both boys didn't get much sleep that night to being plagued by nightmares from the close call that day. But they both were glad that they still had each other.


	6. Chp 5 How I'll Make Two Worlds Boo

**AN: I don't really have anything to say for this chapter other than that all mistakes are mine. So I guess that means we can start right away!**

Chapter 5

How I'll Make Two Worlds Boo

-Kurt-

The next day at school was torture to say the least. Azimio heard about the confrontation and in retaliation gone to each person that was involved and slushied them, with the exception of Finn who was with Burt in Figgins office at the time. Not even Kurt and Sam were spared. Then to add insult to injury, Azimio managed to convince poor innocent Becky Jackson to slushy Mercedes. But there was some sort of confirmation that Karofsky now had a scar on his face from where Finn had hit him. Josh was also sporting a lovely bruise on face from Finn's accidental swing.

Finn had gone into the office with Burt that morning, with Burt raising immense hell about how it was all unfair that Figgins was punishing the kids who were protecting their friend, and so on. Figgins wasn't impressed and told Burt that his decision is final, for even though they were protecting Kurt, they still fought on school grounds. Burt had gone to counter argue, but Figgins said that he should have suspended all of them for the fighting.

So Burt left the office that morning still just as pissed when he came in. Finn had texted Kurt what happened over the course of the rest of first, second and part of third period, when Mr. Schue wasn't looking at them. So Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Drew, and Josh all had to sit in Mr. Schue's Spanish classroom for the whole day for their in school suspension.

When glee came around Kurt was practically thrilled to finally be able to hold Finn and Mercedes. Again most of the club shunned Rachel. After a few minutes Mr. Schue walked in with Holly Holiday, and had a big smile plastered on his face. "Alright guys' Holly is here today to see how things are going. So to start who is ready with their solos?"

Brittany, Josh and Mike all held up their hands. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Okay, today just for a change of scenery, I had the band set up in the auditorium, so let's all head there.

So everyone gathered up their things and followed Mr. Schue out of the choir room and down to the auditorium. Once in the auditorium, everyone took a seat except for Brittany who went up onto the stage and handed the band her music, before Mr. Schue knew what was going on, Brittany was completely ready for her performance. Mr. Schue looked up at the stage with surprise. "Brittany, what are you doing?"

"I'm ready to sing my song, Mr. Schue." Brittany replied with a confused look like this should be obvious.

Mr. Schue looked at everyone around him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Britt, I guess when you are ready."

Brittany nodded to the band and they started playing.

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
>Put 'em together and what have you got<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
>It'll do magic believe it or not<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
><em>

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
>But the thingmabob that does the job is<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
><em>

_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
>Put 'em together and what have you got<br>bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

"The song was _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _from _Cinderella_." Brittany said when she was done as everyone clapped for her. She then skipped off stage and came to sit next to Artie and Kurt.

Kurt leaned over. "That song is so you Britt."

Brittany's face beamed. "It is my favorite Disney song. Though I don't know why my Fairy Godmother doesn't come see me?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow but thought fast. "Well, I am sure that she is a very busy Fairy Godmother. I have only seen mine once.

Finn snorted on Kurt's other side and Brittany leaned forward curious. "Are you okay, Finn?"

Finn was suppressing some giggles. "I'm fine, I just have a case of the giggles."

Kurt glared at Finn for his lack of tact. But Brittany felt sorry for Finn. "I am sure that the Giggle Fairy hit you with her fairy dust."

Finn gaped at Brittany for a second before his giggling returned. "I'm sure that's it, Britt."

Brittany smiled and leaned back in her seat and started talking to Artie. Kurt took the opportunity to reach over and pinch Finn. "Owe! What the hell was that for?"

Kurt continued to glare at Finn and whispered. "I can't believe that you could be such an ass to Brittany."

Finn looked confused and whispered back. "I wasn't giggling at Britt. I was giggling at the thought of you having a Fairy Godmother."

Kurt could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. "It's one of the few chick things that I completely understand and that you wouldn't even if it danced in front of you."

"Look can we not fight here please." Finn pleaded.

Kurt tossed him a disgusted look and sighed. "Fine, but remember, we're meeting Rachel's dads this afternoon. I managed to get a hold of them today at lunch."

Finn sighed. "I think that I am going to dread this."

Kurt glanced back up at Finn. "And why would that be?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't like telling on people."

Kurt frowned. "Finn, you and I have both been more than patient and among other things with Rachel, and if what it takes to get her off of our case is to talk to her dads then so be it."

Finn turned to Kurt. "Kurt, I know that…."

"Finn, you are in enough trouble, so I suggest that you pay attention." Mr. Schue said in annoyed voice, He then turned to Josh who was on the stage apparently ready to begin. "When you are ready, Josh."

-Josh-

Josh had taken Finn's advice had decided to go with _Two Worlds_ from _Tarzan_ it sounded really awesome and he liked the beat that the drums gave off.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your heart  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_  
><em>Within this world blessed with love<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

Josh had also taken an impromptu dance lesson from Mike to come up with a "Tarzan" dance that he thought would enhance his performance. From everyone's smiles it appears that it is doing his job well.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
>Only love can enter here<br>A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_  
><em>Lift high the load<em>  
><em>Take strength from those that need you<em>  
><em>Build high the walls<em>  
><em>Build strong the beams<em>  
><em>A new life is waiting<em>  
><em>But danger's no stranger here<em>

_No words describe a mother's tears_  
><em>No words can heal a broken heart<em>  
><em>A dream is gone, but where there's hope<em>

_Somewhere something is calling for you_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

Josh bowed as everyone clapped for him.

"Well done, Josh!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

"Thanks, the song was _Two Worlds_ and it is from _Tarzan_." Josh said as he made his way up to the group.

Holly was smiling at him. "I think I got a Disney song that will work for the benefit."

Mr. Schue smiled at her fondly. "Alright, take it away Holly."

With that Holly went up onto the stage and had a quick word with one of the band members as everyone was excited to see what Holly was going to sing.

-Holly Holiday-

Holly smiled out at the group of kids. Then she began the song.

_How does she know you love her?_

_How does she know she's yours?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really really Truly love her?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really really truly love her?_

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_"How do I know he loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?"_

It didn't take long before everyone was up out of their seats as they danced around as they all harmonized with Holly.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

_He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day_

_That's how you know.._

_That's how you know he's in love_

_You got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_Each little something to lead her to believe you love her_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How do you know he's yours?_

_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?_

_He'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know..._

_That's how you know he's your love_

_He's your love_

Everyone noticed that Mr. Schue was looking glassy eyed at Holly, but Holly kept on singing on with the song.

_That's how you know he loves you_

_That's how you know it's true_

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes_

_Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow_

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know _

_That's how you know _

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know _

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's in love_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know he's your love_

Holly finished singing and everyone clapped and cheered as she gracefully walked down from the stage. Mr. Schue was grinning from ear to ear. "As usual Holly, that was an excellent performance."

Holly smiled. "Well thank you."

Mr. Schue was still smiling. "So which Disney movie was that from?"

Holly stood next to Quinn and Sam. "It is from _Enchanted_ and the song was called _How Does She Know_."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Well that was a great performance." Mr. Schue turned to the kids. "Let's see who else was ready today?"

"I was." Mike said as he slightly raised his hand.

"Alright Mike, take it away." Mr. Schue said as everyone got ready for Mike's number.

-Mike-

Mike had worked with all the guys, except Kurt who had declined as well as Artie, and Tina to help with his song. So with all the girls in the audience and Kurt and Artie, and Tina on stage Mike nodded over to the band and they began to play. Everyone on stage was carrying wooden stage staves and they all kind of clustered around each other as Mike walked up and took a stance and started singing and swinging the staff with precision.

_Let's get down to business  
>To defeat the Huns<br>Did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>Before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<em>

_Tranquil as a forest_  
><em>But on fire within<em>  
><em>Once you find your center<em>  
><em>you are sure to win<em>  
><em>You're a spineless, pale<em>  
><em>pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a man<em>  
><em>out of you<em>

Josh:_  
>I'm never gonna catch<br>my breath  
><em>

Puck:

_Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>_

Finn:

_Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<br>_

Sam:

_This guy's got 'em  
>scared to death<em>

Tina:_  
>Hope he doesn't see<br>right through me  
><em>

Zach:

_Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to swim<br>_

After Zach sang they all started to "improve" their staff fighting postures and stances. With the exception of Mike singing every guy and Tina were singing "Be a Man" for the remainder of the song.

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing toward us_  
><em>till the Huns arrive<em>  
><em>Heed my every order<em>  
><em>and you might survive<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for<em>  
><em>the rage of war<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home<em>  
><em>you're through<em>  
><em>How could I make a man<em>  
><em>out of you?<em>

At this point in the song everyone was doing the same move and steps to where they looked like they were one, and they stayed like that until the end of the song.

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon  
><em>

The group on stage all thrust the staffs out in front of them underhanded so that it was vertical to the ground. From that position all the guys turned around and did a back kick. Then they all fell to the ground with one leg to the ground and the staff lying in front of them parallel to their extended leg. From there they then stood up and used the staff to launch them all into the air and did a flying kick.

_(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the Coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>With all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>With all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon _

There was pretty much a thunderous applause from the small group in the auditorium at the end of the song. Cheers, whistling and back slaps were all over. Mr. Schue was blown away. "Wow, what a performance guys! Mike what did you perform?"

Mike paused for a second to catch his breath. "That was _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from _Mulan_. I figured that it was a good choice for me to do and it would look great."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Well, I'm definitely blown away, so I am sure that it is going to look great for the benefit. If that's everyone for today then you are all excused."

There was a joyous sound as everyone gathered their things and headed home.

-Finn-

Finn had never felt more awkward in his life. Here he was sitting with his current boyfriend, having coffee, with his ex-girlfriend's parents, with the ex-girlfriend present as well. After they were released from glee practice, Finn had gone with Kurt to some little coffee shop that the Berry's had suggested to meet for their talk.

After they had all ordered a drink and had sat down, Kurt had explained to Hiram and Leroy about all of Rachel's antics since the beginning of the school year. Kurt told them how Rachel had sent Sunshine to the crack house, and how she was constantly coming onto Finn. Finn had told them about Rachel coming onto him at the costume shop and what happened on their front yard after that returning home right before Halloween. Finn then went onto to explain how Rachel had Karofsky abduct Kurt the other day.

Leroy leaned forward in his chair and studied the two boys then glanced at Rachel, who had been quiet through the whole of Finn and Kurt's narratives. "Is this all true, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I'm sorry; I just really want Finn back in my life as my boyfriend. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Hiram sighed. "Rachel, I had a feeling since the first time that you brought Finn over that he was bi. But Finn told you last summer how he felt about you and admitted that he liked Kurt."

Rachel started to have tears slide down her cheeks. Leroy glanced at the boys and then back at his daughter. "I think Finn and Kurt have been more than generous in their patience with you, and I am glad that they felt that they needed to bring this to our attention. But your actions are very troubling, and I don't think that I have ever been more disappointed in you."

Hiram nodded. "Thank you Finn and Kurt. I think that Leroy and I need to finish this talk at home. Thank you for coffee and I hope that next time that we all meet it is under better circumstances."

With that the three Berry's left. Finn let loose a puff of air. "I hope that they are not too hard on her."

Kurt frowned for a second. "Me too, but only a little, though now I think I know what you mean now about awkward."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, come on mom's making meatloaf tonight."

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and all but dragged Kurt out of the building so that he could have dinner.

**AN2: If you watch the segment of **_**I'll Make a Man**_** from **_**Mulan**_** like the last ten seconds where the group is doing the martial arts with the staves and in sync, that's what it would look like for the finale of that number for this.**


	7. Chp 6 Poor Girl Won't Say Ride the Moon

**AN: I am so sorry for this delay, I pretty much went from working like eight hours to like 23 hours this week, and had to a bunch of other stuff that you probably all don't care to hear about. But I kind of enjoyed Sam's new storyline from _Rumors_ so I incorporated it into this story. The next chapter is going to pretty much be the Warblers performance. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and please review it!**

Chapter 6

Poor Girl Won't Say Ride the Moon

-Zach-

Zach stood at his locker as he sorted through his books. After a moment he sighed in irritation. "What do you want, Cassie?"

"How did you know it was me?" Cassie asked as Zach turned to look at her.

"You are the only person that I know that wears a pomegranate smelling perfume." Zach said as he frowned at her. "Now what do you want?"

"Why would you assume that I want something?" Cassie asked as Zach reached back into his locker and pulled out a text book.

"For the reason that you always seek me out, when you there is something that you want." Zach replied as he zipped up his back pack and closed his locker door.

"Oh come on, Zach. I don't do that, you're my step brother I am supposed to seek you out." Cassie said as she fluttered her eyelids at him.

"The answer is no." Zach said stepping away from her and moving down the hall. Cassie turned and followed him.

"Zach, you don't even know what it is that I am going to ask." Cassie said as she caught up to him.

"I don't care. You are manipulative and I am done with you games." Zach said as he turned a corner.

"I am not manipulative! If anything I am a planner." Cassie said in an offended voice.

Zach stopped and turned to look at Cassie. "Planning is the same as manipulating in your book. I am not and will not be a part of it this time."

"Zach, please just listen to me!" Cassie said. "I want to be with Finn and help him realize that there is more to this world than that faker he has for a brother."

Zach shook his head. "No, I have helped you ruin good people's relationships in the past, and I am not doing it any longer. Finn and Kurt are dating, so get off your high horse."

Cassie gasped. "What is with you?"

Zach glared at Cassie. "I should ask you the same thing. I am pretty confident that you are behind what happened to Kurt the other day, and subsequently everyone turning on Rachel."

Cassie's mouth closed. "I had nothing to do with that."

Zach reached out and grabbed her cell phone. "Uh huh I see at least four phone calls to Karofsky. Plus I saw you talking to Rachel before." Zach tossed her phone back. "So don't give me that shit."

Cassie fumed for a second. "What Finn and Kurt are doing…"

Zach cut her off. "What they are doing is their business and not yours."

"It's not right for two step brothers to be dating!" Cassie said in a loud angry whisper.

"It's their business, and I have talked to a Santana and Brittany and they told me everything about them. So I don't care that they are together or not. Now, I am going to class." Zach said and he turned and left to go down the hall.

Cassie stood there for a moment contemplating before she left. Cassie on the other hand didn't see Sam standing next to his locker as he had heard the conversation.

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting at the lunch table with Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Artie, and Tina. Kurt was still pissed that he couldn't eat with Finn and Mercedes. _God, Figgins, is such an ass! _Kurt thought.

Kurt noticed Sam come in and move to them. He gave everyone a smile before he looked at Kurt. "Can I talk to you, in private?"

Confused Kurt nodded and stood up and followed Sam out of the lunch room and down the hall to the auditorium. Once the doors closed Sam turned around and faced Kurt. "I think that there is something that you should know."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I already know that you color your hair, so I don't think we need to talk about what we both know is true."

Sam sighed. "No, this isn't about my hair, Kurt. I had overheard Cassie and Zach arguing this morning in the hall. Apparently Cassie is not comfortable with you dating Finn, and that she wants to be with Finn, and show him how she is more real, cause you are a fake or something."

Kurt crossed his arms. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "I swear, and I guess she was behind putting you in the port a potty, 'cause Zach mentioned Rachel, and that she had called Karofsky."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, Sam. I'll keep an eye out. How are you doing, about what happened."

Sam fidgeted for a moment. "I really don't know it has been kind of a difficult time."

Kurt nodded again. "Quinn, filled me in after I sat down yesterday after you left. If there is anything that Finn and I can do, please let us know. May I let Finn know what's going on?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess, as long as the others don't find out."

"I'm sorry to hear about you losing your house too. If you need to do any laundry, or just need to get out of that hotel, you are more than welcome to come over."

"Thanks, Kurt." Sam said as he let out a small chocked sob.

Kurt closed the distance and gave Sam a friendly hug before letting him go. "Come on let's get back to lunch."

Sam smiled a little, but it didn't go all the way to his eyes like it used to.

Kurt felt sorry that Sam had to go through all of this. Kurt never really did understand why bad things always had to happen to really good people. It just wasn't fair that Sam's dad lost his job, and then had to move the entire family into a two bed hotel room. It's sad that banks and businesses only care about money and act like that they are sorry that you and your family are going through a hard time. But the minute you don't pay a bill they come after you like a pack of angry wolves cause they weren't paid.

Though that's probably not how things actually are, but that's just how it seems, at least to Kurt. Kurt took his spot back, as Sam sat next to him. Quinn looked over at him with a concerned look, but quickly looked away. Kurt was the only one that noticed.

After lunch was over and everyone headed to their next class Kurt left with Sam. "You have a brother and a sister, right?"

Sam was surprised by the question. "Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

Kurt sighed, he felt worse now for Sam's situation. "When you come over tonight, bring them with you. I'm sure they'd love to get out of that hotel room."

Sam was quiet for a minute. "I don't want to bother you with them; Quinn said that she'd watch them."

Kurt shook his head. "Sam, I insist. Please bring them with you."

Sam nodded. "Alright, but I'll have to stop by the hotel and get some things."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in glee then."

"See you later." Sam said as he walked off down the hall as Kurt entered his math class. Kurt was going to try and help Sam out if he can.

-Zach-

Zach was sitting in the choir room as everyone filed in. After a few minutes Mr. Schue walked in and laid his stack of folders on the piano. And he clapped his hands for everyone to pay attention.

"Alright, guys, I just got off the phone with the Warblers, and they agreed that they would help with our song for the benefit. They also asked if they could join us in doing the benefit, in which Holly asked and said that they were more than welcome to. So the guy group song is _Trashin the Camp_ from _Tarzan_, who wants to sing in it?"

Finn raised his hand as well as Drew, Puck, and Josh. As Mr. Schue wrote down their names, Artie and Sam put up their hands to sing in the number. Mr. Schue nodded and then wrote down their names as well. "Okay, girls we are still waiting on a group number for you. But also next Tuesday the Warblers are going to be here to perform a set of Disney songs that they are going to do for the benefit."

Zach noticed that the large girl that was in the group raised her hand. He could never remember her name though. Mr. Schue looked at her. "Yes, Lauren?"

Lauren lowered her hand. "I had picked out my solo song, and I think that I may have a solution to the girl's number as well."

"The song though I think Mercedes should be the lead singer for it, cause it is more her style. But any way the song is _Zero to Hero_ from _Hercules_." Lauren stated.

Most of the girls got excited at that. Zach noticed that Rachel seemed to be put out, but he didn't care. If Rachel was stupid to go along with his step sister he didn't feel sorry for her one bit.

"So girls, who wants to sing _Zero to Hero_?" Mr. Schue asked.

Mercedes of course raised her hand, as well as Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and surprisingly Tina. Mr. Schue wrote down their names and then turned back to the group. "Who is ready to perform today?"

Zach raised his hands and he noticed that Lauren was the only other one that did. Mr. Schue nodded, "Alright, you can start us off today."

Zach nodded and then stood and walked down to the floor, he handed his music to the band, and then turned to the group. "For me this decision was easy. I chose it for the reason that it is my baby sister's all-time favorite Disney song."

With that Zach nodded to the band and he began to sing.

_Percussion  
>Strings<em>  
><em>Reeds<em>  
><em>Words<em>

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>But there's something about her<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you, too<em>  
><em>There is one way to ask her<em>  
><em>It don't take a word<em>  
><em>Not a single word<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Sing with me now_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>My, oh, my<em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>Ain't it shame, too bad<em>  
><em>You gonna miss the girl<em>

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Float along<em>  
><em>Listen to the song<em>  
><em>The song say kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Music play<em>  
><em>Do what the music say<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Zach finished singing and bowed to the group. When he stood back up as everyone finished applauding he spoke again. "That was _Kiss the Girl_ from _The Little Mermaid_."

"Thank you, Zach." Mr. Schue said as he finished clapping.

-Finn-

As Zach went and sat down Lauren went and took the floor. Finn didn't notice at first, but behind Lauren, stood Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Tina.

Lauren cleared her throat before she began. "Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Tina are doing the singing that is done by the Muses, for I am singing _I Won't Say that I am in Love_ from _Hercules_."

Mr. Schue nodded in excitement, as the music began

_(Lauren)_  
><em>If there's a prize for rotten judgement<em>  
><em>I guess I've already won that<em>  
><em>No man is worth the aggravation<em>  
><em>That ancient history,<em>  
><em>Been there done that<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'<em>  
><em>He's the Earth and heaven to you<em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden<em>  
><em>Honey, we can see right through you<em>  
><em>Girl, ya can't conceal it<em>  
><em>We know how ya feel and<em>  
><em>Who you're thinking of<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>No chance, no way<em>  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>You swoon, you sigh<em>  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>It's too cliche<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>You keep on denying<em>  
><em>Who you are and how you're feeling<em>  
><em>Baby, we're not buying<em>  
><em>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<em>  
><em>Face it like a grown-up<em>  
><em>When ya gonna own up<em>  
><em>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>No chance, no way<em>  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>Give up, but give in<em>  
><em>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>This scene won't play,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>You're doin flips read our lips<em>  
><em>You're in love<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>(Shoo doo, shoo doo)<em>  
><em>You're way off base<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>  
><em>(She wont say it)<em>  
><em>Get off my case<em>  
><em>(Shut Up, shut up)<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>

_(Muses)_  
><em>Girl, don't be proud<em>  
><em>It's okay you're in love<em>

_(Lauren)_  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>At least out loud,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

When Lauren and the girls finished, they all sat down. And Mr. Schue gave a reminder of the Warblers coming and then they were dismissed for the day. Finn gathered up his back pack and went and waited for Kurt by the door. Once Kurt was there he grabbed Kurt's hand and walked with Kurt hand in hand out of the school.

Once they were in Kurt's navigator, Kurt cleared his throat. "Finn, um, I want you to know that Sam is coming over tonight."

Finn nodded. "That's cool, Sam's fun to hang out with."

Kurt nodded. "Well, he's bringing laundry and his little brother and sister with him."

Finn nodded. "Cool, wait laundry?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he made a turn.

Finn's brow furrowed. "Why is Sam coming over to do laundry?"

Kurt glanced at Finn for a second before returning his attention to the road. "What I am about to tell you Finn, you can't repeat to anyone else unless Sam says that you can. Sam's dad lost his job at the company that he was working at, and he has been unable to find work since then and they have lost their house. So Sam is now staying in a hotel with his parents and his little brother and sister. I invited them over so that they could get out of that hotel for even a little bit."

Finn nodded. "That sucks, I know that before mom and Burt got married, there had been a few close calls with us getting kicked out, but mom always found a way to make the payments. I wish there was something that we could do to help him."

Kurt nodded. "All we can do is just be there for him."

Kurt parked the Navigator in the driveway. Finn was almost on his way out of the vehicle when he paused, and then glanced at Kurt. "How did you find out all about this about Sam?"

Kurt looked at Finn before he gave a sad smile. "When you guys were in I.S.S. yesterday, I happened to sit down as Sam and Quinn were in the middle of talking about it, and then Quinn filled in what I didn't know."

Finn nodded. "Oh, ok."

Finn opened the door and was out and then around the front of the Navigator as Kurt closed his door. Finn grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked from the Navigator to the front door. Kurt fished out the house keys and opened the door. "What do you think that they would like?"

Finn looked up at Kurt confused. "Do you mean Sam's little brother and sister?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he headed into the kitchen. "What do you think that they'd like for an after school snack?"

Finn followed Kurt into the kitchen and went to the cupboard where Carole kept the "instant cookie dough" as Finn called it, and pulled out three bags. "I'm sure you could just whip these up and that'll be fine."

Kurt gave Finn a scathing look. "This isn't about what you want, Finn."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "You asked, I gave you an answer, don't get mad at me."

"I'm not getting mad." Kurt said as he crossed his arms. "Cookies are full of sugar and that's the last thing kids need, and especially you. When you get any type of cookie you are wired from all the sugar."

"I don't care what you fix. You could do the whole crackers and dirt thing for all I care. "Finn said tossing the three packages on the counter.

"What do you mean by crackers and dirt thing? You mean hummus?" Kurt asked, as he moved to look at Finn.

Finn crossed his arms. "Sure if that's what you call it. I'll just leave this to you; I don't know why you asked."

Finn left the kitchen with Kurt a little hurt, "Finn!"

Finn just ignored Kurt and went to his room. A few minutes later Finn could hear things getting tossed around in the kitchen. About a half hour later, the doorbell rang and Finn went to answer it. Upon opening the door, Finn was met with Sam standing on the porch with two kids standing behind him. Sam's sister seemed to be not as shy as Sam's younger brother, who was trying to hide behind Sam and the two baskets of laundry.

"Hey, Sam, Kurt had said that you were coming over." Finn said.

Sam gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, he also told me to bring my little brother and sister. I really hope it's not a problem."

Finn shook his head. "Nah, it's cool man. Come on in, Kurt's in the kitchen. But let me help you with that."

Before Sam could say anything, Finn picked up both laundry baskets and brought them in the house with Sam and his siblings' right behind him. They followed Finn into the kitchen. Finn set the laundry on the table and noticed that Kurt was making the cookies that Finn had pulled out. Finn noticed that Kurt was upset, but he was trying to not let it show.

Finn sighed before he spoke. "Hey Kurt, umm….Sam's here with his little brother and sister."

Kurt glanced up at Finn, Finn saw the anger that Kurt directed to him, but it quickly changed to a happy face as he turned to Sam. "Hi Sam, thanks for coming over."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah thanks for the invite, if there is something wrong we can come another time."

Kurt shook his head. "Nonsense, so who are your brother and sister?"

Sam glanced down at the two younger kids. "This is my little sister Stacey, and this is my little brother, Stevie."

Kurt crouched down and held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Kurt, and this big idiot behind me is Finn."

Stacey looked at Kurt a little perturbed. "We know who Finn is, and it's not nice to call people idiots.

Finn tried and failed to hide the smile that broke across his face, Sam was blushing from embarrassment and Kurt was actually smiling at Stacey. "You know what, I like you Stacey."

Stacey smiled, and then turned a little red in the cheeks and she then went over and hugged Sam's leg and hid her face into Sam's hip.

"Would you two like some cookies?" Kurt asked.

Both Stevie and Stacey came forward and sat down at the counter bar after Sam hefted them up to the chairs.

"Here, let's go get a head start on this laundry for you." Finn said and he hefted one of the baskets off of the table where he had set them, as Sam grabbed the second and followed Finn out of the kitchen and down the hall to a small room that was the laundry room.

Sam had already sorted all the clothes at the motel, Finn set the wash up and grabbed the soap for Sam, who measured it out and began the first load. Then Finn and Sam moved back out to the kitchen where Kurt had some cookies ready and he was currently pulling some out of the oven, and shutting off the oven.

Finn waited until Kurt had set the pan of cookies down and went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him; Kurt tensed up and was about push Finn away when Finn whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to get short with you, I just wanted to help."

Kurt then relaxed into Finn's embrace and sighed contentedly. Finn then swayed them both from side to side for a minute before the silence was broken. "Sammy, what are they doing?"

Both Finn and Kurt looked over to see Sam looking a little flustered about his sister's question. Stevie turned to Sam then turned to his older brother. "They're acting like you and Quinn used to."

Sam glanced at Finn and Kurt and then to his siblings. "Yes, Finn and Kurt are dating like I used to date Quinn."

Stevie looked a little confused, "So who is the girlfriend?"

Kurt let loose a chuckle. "We're both boyfriends, since we're both guys."

Stevie looked from Kurt back to Sam. "Isn't that wrong?"

Sam shook his head. "No it's not wrong. A lot of people may say that it's wrong, like mom and dad, but you can't help who you want to be with. Don't let anyone tell you two that's wrong because it's not and everyone deserves the chance to be happy."

Kurt looked up at Finn and they both smiled. Sam was one of the few people who when they first met wasn't completely freaked out by them. Whereas the rest of the school, with the exception of the glee club, and a few of the other outcasts, pretty much had made a huge deal about it at first.

Finn was sitting with Kurt and Sam at the kitchen table as the three of them worked on their Spanish homework as Stevie and Stacey played with Finn's _Lego Batman_ on his X-Box 360. Soon enough Carole came in through the back door. "Oh hello Sam, the boys didn't tell me that you were coming over."

Sam stood up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, I mean Mrs. Hummel, Kurt said that it'd be okay if I came over to do some laundry and bring my little brother and sister over."

Carole nodded. "Just call me Carole or mom, I'm not comfortable with the whole misses title it makes me feel like a teacher. What do you need the wash for?"

So Sam explained his family's predicament and Carole all but came over and gave Sam a hug, and then proceeded to inform Sam that he and his little brother and sister were more than welcome to come over anytime and that they were invited over for dinner anytime, but just let the boys know so they can get a hold of her so she can plan a head.

Then for the rest of the night Carole shooed Sam off from doing his laundry and she did it for him. She also made up hamburgers for everyone and when Burt got home he was sent out to the back patio to cook dinner.

Sam left with his little brother and sister a little after nine, when Sam's mom called to find out where they were. Sam explained where they were and that he was waiting for the last of the laundry to finish. About ten minutes later Carole came out with the last of the laundry and folded. Sam gathered up the two baskets and his homework and then his brother and sister and with a lot of thanks for everything he was gone.

Carole sighed as she sat down next to Burt on the couch as Finn and Kurt cuddled up on the love seat. "That poor family shouldn't have to go through all that."

Burt nodded. "Yeah it's scary to think about, losing your house and pretty much everything you own."

"Would you let Sam stay here?" Kurt asked. "Like you did with Drew and Aaron?"

Carole glanced at Burt, but Burt answered. "They were family, so it's a little different, but let Carole and I think it over first. Then we will go from there."

Kurt nodded. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed, I am a little tired."

Finn got up as well and followed Kurt out of the living room. Once in the hall, Carole's voice came calling. "Finn you got ten minutes in Kurt's room before you're in bed."

Finn groaned, "Alright, mom!"

Kurt smirked at Finn's behavior, but at the same time he was just as frustrated with parental hovering. Anytime Carole or Burt thinks that it is a little too quiet in either bedroom, they come to check on them. They had tried loud music several times, and they were thankful that they were granted a knock before they entered the room, but they still came in.

So after making out for eleven minutes, Burt came knocking, and Finn practically leaped off of Kurt's bed like he was just electrically shocked, and hurried out of the room, making both Kurt and Burt laugh a little.

Finn was ready for bed in ten minutes and he pulled up the covers and he quickly fell asleep.

-Puck-

Puck was ready for glee that day. He felt that he had accomplished a great task for his Disney song and was pretty impressed with his decision. Puck walked into the choir room, just as Mr. Schue was getting everyone settled. "Hello, Puck nice of you to finally join us."

"Mr. Schue, I am ready for my Disney solo, though my helpers can't stay too long." Puck said.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay, I guess we'll start with you then Puck."

Puck smiled. "Okay I am set up in the auditorium, so if everyone could come over."

So every grabbed their bags and then moved over to the auditorium, and Puck got up on stage. "My little sister suggested this song to me as her favorite so that's what I decided to do for my solo."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Go ahead, Puck."

Puck looked over and nodded to the band, and the closed curtain behind Puck, opened and revealed a group of kids on a set of risers

Then Puck started to sing and the kids echoed him.

_Aloha e aloha e  
>'Ano 'ai ke aloha e<br>Aloha ae aloha e  
>A nu ay ki aloha e<em>

_There's no place I'd rather be_  
><em>Then on my surfboard out at sea<em>  
><em>Lingering in the ocean blue<em>  
><em>And If I had one wish come true<em>  
><em>I'd surf till the sun sets<em>  
><em>Beyond the horizon<em>

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_  
><em>Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu<em>  
><em>Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride<em>

Everyone started clapping and dancing in their seats as Puck and the kids sang.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
>La we mai iko papa he na lu<br>Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
>O ka moana hanupanupa<br>Lalala i kala hanahana  
>Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one<br>Helehele mai kakou e  
>Hawaiian roller coaster ride<em>

_There's no place I'd rather be_  
><em>Than on the seashore dry, wet free<em>  
><em>On golden sand is where I lay<em>  
><em>And if I only had my way<em>  
><em>I'd play til the sun sets<em>  
><em>Beyond the horizon<em>

_Lalala i kala hanahana_  
><em>Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one<em>  
><em>It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride<em>

Puck jumped up onto a skateboard and he pretended to be "surfing" as he sang the song.

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
>No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah<br>Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
>Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out<em>

_Looking for the wipeout_  
><em>Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'<em>  
><em>Coastin' with the motion of the ocean<em>  
><em>Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling<em>  
><em>Hawaiian roller coaster ride<em>

_There's no place I'd rather be_  
><em>Then on my surfboard out at sea<em>  
><em>Lingering in the ocean blue<em>  
><em>And if I had one wish come true<em>  
><em>I'd surf till the sun sets<em>  
><em>Beyond the horizon<em>

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_  
><em>Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu<em>  
><em>Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride<em>

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi_  
><em>La we mai iko papa he na lu<em>  
><em>Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha<em>  
><em>O ka moana hanupanupa<em>  
><em>Lalala i kala hanahana<em>  
><em>Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one<em>  
><em>Helehele mai kakou e<em>  
><em>Hawaiian roller coaster ride<em>

At the end of the song Puck got off of his skateboard, and took a bow and then gestured to the kids on the risers as they all bowed as well. Puck then stepped down from the stage as the little kids and their choir teacher took them off stage.

"Great performance Puck, what song was that?" Mr. Schue asked.

Puck smiled. "It's called _Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride_, and it's from _Lilo and Stitch_."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Alright, anyone else want to go today?"

Tina raised a hand. "I would Mr. Schue."

"The stage is yours."

-Tina-

Tina went up on stage she gave her music to the band. She then went center stage and looked out at the group and then glanced at the band as they all looked at her expectantly. Tina nodded and as the music started she counted a few beats before she began to sing.

_I have got so much to give, I swear I do.  
>I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new.<em>  
><em>Yes I've lived a good one.<em>  
><em>I have tried to be true.<em>  
><em>There are some things I never realized, till I met you.<em>  
><em>How the wind feels on my cheeks, when I'm barking at the moon.<em>

_There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you._  
><em>Woo Woo! Here I come.<em>  
><em>Woo Woo! Back to you.<em>  
><em>There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.<em>

_Well I was in trouble, bad._  
><em>I was so confused.<em>  
><em>I may not see in color babe, but I sure can feel blue.<em>  
><em>I have been a lot of things, they may not all be true.<em>  
><em>My experience was so mysterious, till I met you.<em>  
><em>Now the sun will rise in the east, but I'm barking at the moon.<em>

_There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you._  
><em>Woo Woo! Here I come.<em>  
><em>Woo Woo! Back to you.<em>  
><em>There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.<em>

_There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you._

_There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you..._

Tina finished and she bowed to everyone as they cheered.

"Thanks, Tina, and what was that one?" Mr. Schue asked.

Tina blushed for a small moment. "It is _Barking at the Moon_ from the movie _Bolt_."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Well you did a lovely job. Now is there anyone else?"

"I got the best Disney song for you, William. But I also need to have Lady help me with the song, though I did hear a new name for her around Halloween, I believe her name is Super Crap."

Everyone turned and Saw Sue Sylvester standing there in a black track suit. Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes were silently giggling as Rachel shrunk down in her seat to hide.

-Kurt-

Kurt, Finn and Mercedes were still giggling when Sue repeated calling Rachel Super Crap and all but dragged her up on the stage.

Sue handed the band some music and then turned to Rachel. "I take it you should know the song, Super Crap? If you don't know it then you are a disgrace to Disney."

Rachel just stood there quietly as she waited for Sue to begin.

"_The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." _Sue began the song.

Rachel perked up and then replied. "_Can you do that?"_

_My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for._  
><em>To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself.<em>  
><em>Poor souls with no one else to turn to.<em>

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_  
><em>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<em>  
><em>But you'll find that nowadays<em>  
><em>I've mended all my ways<em>  
><em>Repented, seen the light, and made a switch<em>  
><em>To this<em>  
><em>And I fortunately know a little magic<em>  
><em>It's a talent that I always have possessed<em>  
><em>And dear lady, please don't laugh<em>  
><em>I use it on behalf<em>  
><em>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)<em>

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
><em>In pain, in need<em>  
><em>This one longing to be thinner<em>  
><em>That one wants to get the girl<em>  
><em>And do I help them?<em>  
><em>Yes, indeed<em>  
><em>Those poor unfortunate souls<em>  
><em>So sad, so true<em>  
><em>They come flocking to my cauldron<em>  
><em>Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"<em>  
><em>And I help them!<em>  
><em>Yes I do<em>

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
><em>Someone couldn't pay the price<em>  
><em>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals<em>  
><em>Yes I've had the odd complaint<em>  
><em>But on the whole I've been a saint<em>  
><em>To those poor unfortunate souls<em>

_Have we got a deal?_

Rachel went ahead with the line. "_If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."_

"_But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment._" Sue said.

"_But I don't have-_" Rachel began to say.

Sue said for the next line. "_I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your voice._"

Rachel stammered out her next line. "_But without my voice, how can I-"_

Sue got her angry face on.

_You'll have your looks, your pretty face._  
><em>And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!<em>

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
><em>They think a girl who gossips is a bore!<em>  
><em>Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word<em>  
><em>And after all dear, what is idle babble for?<em>  
><em>Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation<em>  
><em>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<em>  
><em>But they dote and swoon and fawn<em>  
><em>On a lady who's withdrawn<em>  
><em>It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man<em>

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_  
><em>Go ahead!<em>  
><em>Make your choice!<em>  
><em>I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day<em>  
><em>It won't cost much<em>  
><em>Just your voice!<em>  
><em>You poor unfortunate soul<em>  
><em>It's sad but true<em>  
><em>If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet<em>  
><em>You've got the pay the toll<em>  
><em>Take a gulp and take a breath<em>  
><em>And go ahead and sign the scroll<em>  
><em>Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys<em>  
><em>The boss is on a roll<em>  
><em>This poor unfortunate soul<em>

_Beluga sevruga_  
><em>Come winds of the Caspian Sea<em>  
><em>Larengix glaucitis<em>  
><em>Et max laryngitis<em>  
><em>La voce to me<em>

_Now, sing!_

Rachel sang the note. _Aah..._

_Keep singing!_

When they were done, Sue left the stage and walked up to Mr. Schue. "So that this gets through your greased hair, that was the greatest song that Disney ever made. It is called, _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ and it is from _The Little Mermaid_. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and take my wolverine hormone treatment. And then I will see you all at this benefit with this lovely little number."

With that Sue left the auditorium, and Mr. Schue shook his head. "You guys are dismissed for today then, but remember no school for you guys on Monday. Tuesday the Warblers will be here to give us their line up for the benefit, and then next Wednesday Kurt, Finn, Sam and Mercedes, you guys are going to do your Disney solos. Then Thursday and Friday we are going to start work on our group numbers. You all have a good weekend."

Everyone acknowledged Mr. Schue and then gathered up their belongings and left. Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were all out in the hallway, when Mercedes asked a question. "I wonder what Blaine and his harem of guys got planned for their Disney songs?"

Kurt smiled. "I tried asking him, and he won't tell me anything."

Finn smiled too. "Blaine is such a party pooper."

Mercedes laughed. "I think I heard enough about party poopers at Christmas."

Finn flushed a little remembering his typo from over Christmas. "I'm still sorry about that."

Mercedes laughed. "Its fine Finn, besides I still got plenty of time to get you back."

After they exited the school, they separated as Finn and Kurt went to Kurt's Navigator for the drive home.


	8. Chp 7 The True Bells Can Love en Mí

**AN: Ok at first I wasn't going to include the Warbler's in this story and when I got two thirds through writing the last chapter, I thought 'eh what the hell' so you all got an extra chapter! :D I do apologize for this one being late, for I had problems deciding what the Warbler's should sing, and then for the first third of this chapter it was like pulling teeth on trying to get it to flow. I think I got all the typos, misspellings and what not, but no promises, also I am not sure what is up with funky spacing, but oh well. I hope that you all enjoy and look forward to the reviews.**

Chapter 7

The True Bells Can Love en Mí

-Kurt-

Kurt was sitting at the mall, in the food court as he waited for Blaine. Blaine had called him the night before and wanted to know if he'd like to hang out. Kurt was thankful, that after their conversation around New Year's, Blaine had backed off with his advances. Kurt smiled at the memory of Blaine showing up with his Christmas present and had Finn slightly seething, until Blaine pulled out the newest Halo video game, and Finn was then totally fine with Blaine.

Kurt took a sip of his Chi Tea, as he glanced around. As Kurt was looking to his right someone sat down on his left. "I apologize for being late; we had a morning practice."

Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine. "That's fine; I've only been here a few minutes myself."

Blaine smiled. "That's cool, so how was your week? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Kurt sighed. "Hell, to say the least."

Blaine looked worried for a moment. "Is that Karofsky guy still bullying you?"

Kurt nodded. "He was worse this time, he and a couple of his goons, locked me in a port a potty and then tried to flip it over. Thankfully Finn and some of our friends all got to me in time. But if Rachel hadn't tried to seduce Finn again, they might have gotten there a little bit sooner. But they all got in school suspension over it."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about all of this. I'm not even sure what to offer you for advice either."

Kurt shrugged. "Its fine, Finn and I had a talk with Rachel's dads about her behavior towards Finn and me. They weren't too happy with her to say the least. I have to be nice to her in glee due to Mr. Schue's orders, but I am still furious with her."

"You had said that she had tried to seduce Finn again, I take it that they have some history together?" Blaine asked as Kurt took a sip of his tea.

Kurt nodded. "Finn was attracted to her, back when he was still dating Quinn, and then after the whole baby drama happened he dated her for a little bit and then dumped her. Then I not so innocently pursued him and he flipped out last May, but that was before he was ready to acknowledge the feelings that he had for me, and then he got together with Rachel during Regionals last year. They dated from May to about the middle of July, which was when Finn decided that he wanted to be with me, and Rachel having an ego trip over that. Then there was this whole thing right before Halloween."

Kurt took a breath before he continued. "Then she has always flirted with him to the point of where I'm nauseated and want to scratch her eyes out. But this whole thing this week was just her screwing the pooch one too many times, and I had had enough."

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "How's Finn doing?"

Kurt's anger disappeared entirely. "Finn's good, he's running around here somewhere with Puck and Drew. They gave me a ride."

"I think I know who Puck is, the guy with Mohawk right?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "But I don't think I know who Drew is."

Kurt smiled. "Drew is Finn's cousin on his mom's side. So that makes him my cousin too, but we're not going to get into that, 'because the whole thing gets confusing and weird, but hey it works for us. And oh my dear Gaga I am starting to sound like Finn!"

Blaine chuckled as Kurt got slightly worked up over that. Kurt glared at him. "Go ahead and laugh it up fuzz ball."

Blaine stopped chuckling for a moment and then burst out laughing harder. After Blaine caught his breathe he smiled at Kurt. "Nice, I love the _Star Wars_ line."

Kurt looked appalled at that. "I did not use a _Star Wars _line. I haven't seen any of them."

Blaine chuckled. "Well you did, even if you didn't know it. Han Solo says it to Chewbacca in _The Empire Strikes Back_ just after Leia kissed Luke."

"I am not a big science fiction guy. Finn is probably more than I am, but I don't care for it." Kurt said.

Blaine continued to chuckle. "Well I think that you should watch it you might actually enjoy it."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt that, Finn and dad tried to get me to watch that new _Star Trek_ movie, I swear that I only paid attention to when Chris Pine was on screen, that dude was fine."

"So I guess we're coming to perform Disney at your school on Tuesday. It should prove interesting." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "And what are you guys singing? I am dying for the diets."

Blaine laughed. "I'm not telling because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Kurt cringed. "I hate surprises, and the last time that I was given a surprise I found out that I had to dress up as Robin for Halloween."

Blaine's laughter increased. "I bet you made a very adorable Robin."

Kurt blushed so bad that he could feel it from. "Finn seemed to be of the same opinion."

Kurt and Blaine continued to talk for a while until eventually they went to one of the movies that was playing at the mall. After the movie Blaine gave Kurt a ride home, where Kurt found Finn, Puck, Drew and Sam all playing some new game and yelling in excitement.

"What are you guys playing?" Kurt asked as he watched some blue dressed ninja dude beating the crap out of some woman in a very revealing green outfit.

Drew looked up. "Oh hey Kurt, we got the new _Mortal Kombat _game and we're having a ball."

Kurt looked from Drew to the screen to see the blue ninja dude throw something and then the lady in the green seemed to freeze up. Kurt rolled his eyes and left to go to the kitchen, where he found Carole doing laundry. "Hey, Kurt how was Blaine?"

"He's good, would you like some help?" Kurt asked he grabbed a glass.

Carole shook her head. "No, you can go play with the others in the living room, with that new game they got."

Kurt snorted. "Carole, remember I don't like video games. I would rather read a book than to sit on a couch and rot my brain with that useless junk."

Finn came into the kitchen at that point. "Well it may rot my brain, but it is dam good entertainment and it relieves some of that pent up anger."

Kurt's mouth dropped that Finn made the comment, Carole was giggling as she folded a pair of jeans, and Finn seemed to be smirking. "What Kurt? You don't think I didn't hear what you said to mom?"

"I…um…." Kurt sputtered, but Finn laughed, reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair so bad that it was sticking up in many directions.

"FINN HUDSON," Kurt yelled as he smacked Finn's hands away. "How many times do I have to tell to not touch my hair?"

Finn was smiling. "I always remember, but I just can't help myself."

Kurt looked disgusted and then glanced at Carole who was still smiling. "Fine, Finn, just control yourself."

"I can't when you are being so adorable." Finn said as he took Kurt into a hug.

"Hey Romeo, break it up in there! You're up!" Puck yelled.

Finn smiled, kissed Kurt on the forehead and then left.

-Finn-

Sunday and Monday flew by faster than anyone expected and they back in school on Tuesday faster than they all realized. Sam had been over with His brother and sister on both days for dinner and to get out of the hotel, not that Finn could blame them. Finn then had the idea that Sam could bring his little brother and sister to glee. Sam wasn't too sure about the idea, and Kurt was on the fence about it. So on Tuesday morning Sam went with Finn to talk to Mr. Schue to see if Stevie and Stacey would be able to come to glee.

At first Mr. Schue wasn't too keen on the idea, but after hearing only part of Sam's troubles, he agreed to let them come, as long as they were good. Sam was so thankful for that he gave Mr. Schue a tearful hug, shocking the older man a little and then gave Finn one and thanked him for being a good friend.

At glee that afternoon Sam came in with Stacey and Stevie and they both ran up to Quinn for a hug. Finn came up next to Sam and stood next to him. "So I had a memory flash back to Friday night, when Stevie was asking about Kurt and me. He said like you and Quinn used to? Did something happen between you and Quinn?"

Sam glanced quickly at Finn. "Quinn and I had a fight a few weeks ago, at the hotel and we broke up. She said that she'd still like to be friends, and that maybe we shouldn't date anymore. "

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry." Finn said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Its fine, Finn. I'm surprised that no one else in the group has realized that we're not dating anymore."

"I didn't mean to bother you about it." Finn said as he shuffled his feet.

"It was for the best any way. Quinn's now dating someone named Garret. I don't know him but that's her choice though, because we're done."

Finn nodded. "So do you want to be on mine and Josh's team?"

Sam laughed. "Oh yes let me tell you, I just have just decided that I do like sausage."

"You what?"

Finn and Sam turned to see Santana standing there. Finn swore softly and Sam turned bright red.

Santana walked up to them. "So Trouty Mouth has a thing for guys, geez Frankenteen you and Lady Man have to make everyone jump the sexuality fence?"

"Santana, I was just making a joke." Finn said quietly.

"And I was just being sarcastic; I didn't mean anything by it." Sam replied as Santana gave both of them the evil eye.

"I got my eye on you two." Santana said as she sauntered off to sit next to Brittany.

"You realize that she's going to tell the whole school that you're bi now." Finn said sadly and quietly.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know; though I wonder if Josh would date me. He and I could have one hell of relationship name: Jam"

Finn laughed. "Oh god, that sounds so wrong on so many levels."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I know but it's funny."

Mr. Schue came in and had everyone take their seats. "Now guys I give you all the Dalton Academy Warblers and their selection of Disney songs."

The curtain on the stage went up and the music began, which through everyone through a loop for a moment, but they were impressed that the Warblers didn't do the song acapella. But it did seem that the Warblers were split into two different choruses.

Blaine:  
><em>Morning in Paris, the city awakes<br>To the bells of Notre Dame  
>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes<br>To the bells of Notre Dame  
>To the big bells as loud as the thunder<br>To the little bells soft as a psalm  
>And some say the soul of the city's<br>The toll of the bells_  
><em>The bells of Notre Dame<em>

_Listen, they're beautiful, no?_  
><em>So many colors of sound, so many changing moods<em>  
><em>because you know, they don't ring all by themselves<em>  
><em>- They don't? -<em>  
><em>No, silly boy.<em>  
><em>Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower<em>  
><em>lives the mysterious bell ringer.<em>  
><em>Who is this creature - Who? -<em>  
><em>What is he? - What? -<em>  
><em>How did he come to be there - How? -<em>  
><em>Hush, and Clopin will tell you<em>  
><em>it is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.<em>

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun_  
><em>on the docks near Notre Dame<em>

Jake: _  
>Shut it up, will you!<em>

Sean: _  
>We'll be spotted!<br>_  
>Tim<em>:<br>Hush, little one.  
><em>  
>Blaine: <em><br>Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame<br>_  
>John:<em><br>Four guilders for safe passage into Paris  
><em>  
>Blaine:<em><br>But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<br>At a figure whose clutches  
>Were iron as much as the bells<br>_  
>Greg:<br>_Judge Claude Frollo_

Blaine:_  
>The bells of Notre Dame<em>

Warblers:_  
>Kyrie Eleison <em>

Blaine:_  
>Judge Claude Frollo longed<br>to purge the world  
>of vice and sin<br>_  
>Warblers: <em><br>Kyrie Eleison_

Blaine:_  
>And he saw corruption<br>Ev'rywhere  
>except within<br>_  
>Wes:<em><br>Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of Justice  
><em>  
>Grant: <em><br>You there, what are you hiding?_

Wes:  
><em>Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her<br>_  
>Blaine: <em><br>She ran_

Warblers: _  
>Dies irae, dies illa<em>

_Dies irae, dies illa  
>Solvet saeclum in favilla<br>Teste David cum sibylla  
>Quantus tremor est futurus<br>Quando Judex est venturus_

Tim:_  
>Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary<em>

Warblers:

_Solvet saeclum in favilla_

_Solvet saeclum in favilla  
>Dies irae<em>

Wes:  
><em>A baby? A monster!<em>

Warblers:

_Solvet saeclum in favilla_

_Dies irae, dies illa  
><em>

David:_  
>Stop!<br>_  
>Blaine:<em><br>Cried the Archdeacon_

Wes:_  
>This is an unholy demon.<br>I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs._

David:_  
>See there the innocent blood you have spilt<br>on the steps of Notre Dame_

Wes_:  
>I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued.<em>

David:_  
>Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt<br>On the steps of Notre Dame_

Wes:_  
>My conscience is clear<em>

David:_  
>You can lie to yourself and your minions<br>You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
>But you never can run from<br>Nor hide what you've done from the eyes  
>The very eyes of Notre Dame<br>_  
>Warblers:<em><br>Kyrie Eleison _

Blaine: _  
>And for one time in his life<br>Of power and control_

Warblers: _  
>Kyrie Eleison <em>

Blaine:_  
>Frollo felt a twinge of fear<br>For his immortal soul_

Wes:_  
>What must I do?<em>

David:_  
>Care for the child, and raise it as your own<em>

Wes:_  
>What? I'd be settled with this misshapen ..?<br>Very well. Let him live with you, in your church._

David:_  
>Live here? Where?<em>

Wes:_  
>Anywhere<br>Just so he's kept locked away  
>Where no one else can see<br>The bell tower, perhaps  
>And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways<br>Even this foul creature may  
>Yet prove one day to be<br>Of use to me_

Blaine:_  
>And Frollo gave the child a cruel name<br>A name that means half-formed, Quasimodo  
>Now here is a riddle to guess if you can<br>Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
>Who is the monster and who is the man?<br>_  
>Blaine and Warblers: <em><br>Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells, bells, bells, bells<br>Bells of Notre Dame_

As Blaine continued to sing and the Warblers harmonizing behind him, they then got themselves ready for the next song in which the music began for a moment later. Blaine sang the lead vocals, as the Warblers warbled behind him on the back up lyrics.

_Baby, I knew at once  
>That you were meant for me<br>Deep in my soul I know  
>That I'm your destiny<br>Though you're unsure  
>Why fight the tide<br>Don't think so much  
>Let your heart decide<em>

_Baby, I see your future_  
><em>And it's tied to mine<em>  
><em>I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And see you searching for a sign<em>  
><em>But you'll never fall<em>  
><em>'Til you let go<em>  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>Of what you don't know<em>

_True to your heart_  
><em>You must be true to your heart<em>  
><em>That's when the heavens will part<em>  
><em>And baby, shower you with my love<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>Your heart can tell you no lies<em>  
><em>And when you're true to your heart<em>  
><em>I know it's gonna lead you straight to me<em>

_Someone you know is on your side_  
><em>Can set you free<em>  
><em>I can do that for you<em>  
><em>If you believe in me<em>  
><em>Why second guess<em>  
><em>What feels so right<em>  
><em>Just trust your heart<em>  
><em>And you'll see the light<em>

_True to your heart_  
><em>You must be true to your heart<em>  
><em>That's when the heavens will part<em>  
><em>And baby, shower you with my love<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>Your heart can tell you no lies<em>  
><em>And when you're true to your heart<em>  
><em>I know it's gonna lead you straight to me<em>

_You know it's true_  
><em>Your heart knows what's good for you<em>  
><em>Let your heart show you the way<em>  
><em>It'll see you through<em>

_Girl, your heart is driving me_  
><em>To where you are<em>  
><em>Well, you can take both hands off the wheel<em>  
><em>And still get far<em>  
><em>Be swept away<em>  
><em>Enjoy the ride<em>  
><em>You won't get lost<em>  
><em>With your heart to guide you<em>

_True to your heart_  
><em>You must be true to your heart<em>  
><em>That's when the heavens will part<em>  
><em>And baby, shower you with my love<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>Your heart can tell you no lies<em>  
><em>And when you're true to your heart<em>  
><em>I know it's gonna lead you straight to me<em>

_When things are getting crazy_  
><em>And you don't know where to start<em>  
><em>Keep on believing, baby<em>  
><em>Just be true to your heart<em>  
><em>When all the world around you<em>  
><em>It seems to fall apart<em>  
><em>Keep on believing, baby<em>  
><em>Just be true to your heart<em>

Again the Warblers moved to start for a new song until Blaine cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue, did you bring your ukulele?"

"I did, I am confused as to why you asked me to bring it." Mr. Schue replied.

Blaine smiled. "We'd like you to come up here and do our next song with us, as you play it."

Everyone in the auditorium watched as Mr. Schue unpacked his ukulele and then went up to the stage where Wes, pulled out a stool for him to sit on. Mr. Schue started to quickly tune it.

Finn leaned over to Kurt. "I wonder what they plan on singing."

Kurt shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam then leaned over to whisper to Finn. "Maybe it's the Mickey Mouse Club song."

Kurt snorted. "I doubt that, but hey they could surprise me."

The three of them got settled as Blaine gave Mr. Schue a beat to play. Once Mr. Schue started playing all the Warblers all started clapping and stomping their feet, before Blaine began sing again. Everyone smiled at the song choice and Mr. Schue was chuckling.

_Hay un amigo en mi  
>Hay un amigo en mi<br>Cuando salgas a volar  
>Hay un amigo en mi<br>Si, un amigo en mi  
>Hay un amigo en mi<em>

_Hay un amigo en mi_  
><em>Hay un amigo en mi<em>  
><em>Cuando salgas a volar<em>  
><em>Hay un amigo en mi<em>  
><em>Si, un amigo en mi<em>  
><em>Hay un amigo en mi<em>

_Hay muchos que pueden ser_  
><em>Un poco más listos<em>  
><em>Mas nunca habrá quien pueda ser<em>  
><em>Un amigo fiel<em>  
><em>Que tú lo sabes<em>

_Los años pasarán_

_Lo nuestro__ no morirá  
>Lo vas a ver, mejor tener<br>Un buen amigo en mí  
>Hay un amigo en mí<br>Un buen amigo en mí  
>Hay un amigo en mí<em>

As Mr. Schue played the last string everyone in New Directions stood up and gave a round of applause to the Warblers for their performance of the song. Mr. Schue then stood up and walked off the stage as the Warblers took up their next spots for their next number.

Wes: _  
>I can see what's happening<br>_

David:

_What?_

Wes: _  
>And they don't have a clue<br>_

David:

_Who?  
><em>

Wes:

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
>Our trio's down to two.<br>_

David:

_Oh.  
><em>

Wes:_  
>Ze sweet caress of twilight<br>There's magic everywhere  
>And with all this romantic atmosphere<br>Disaster's in the air_

Warblers:_  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
><em>

Blaine:_  
>So many things to tell her<br>But how to make her see  
>The truth about my past? Impossible!<br>She'd turn away from me  
><em>

Grant:_  
>He's holding back, he's hiding<br>But what, I can't decide  
>Why won't he be the king I know he is<br>The king I see inside?_

Warblers:_  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things  
>Can you feel the love tonight?<br>You needn't look too far  
>Stealing through the night's uncertainties<br>Love is where they are  
><em>

Wes:_  
>And if he falls in love tonight<br>It can be assumed  
><em>

David:_  
>His carefree days with us are history<br>_

Wes and David:_  
>In short, our pal is doomed <em>

After the Warbler's final number everyone again stood and applauded the Warblers on a job well done. After everyone had finished clapping, Mr. Schue cleared his throat to speak. "Thanks guys, I've had these guys tell the others the name of the song and what movie it's from, so I'd like to ask the same of you."

Blaine nodded. "The first one that we performed was _The Bells of Notre Dame_ which is from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_; the second was _Be True to Your Heart_ from _Mulan_. Our third number was _Hay Un Amigo En Mí_ or the Spanish version of _You Got a Friend in Me _from _Toy Story 3_, and the last song was _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _from _The Lion King_,"

Mr. Schue nodded and then clapped his hands together. "Well thank you guys, is this what you are going to sing for the benefit?"

Blaine looked to Wes who nodded and replied. "Yes, we'll sing these four plus another big group number, but we will get back to as to what that song will be."

Mr. Schue nodded again and then quickly wrote down the Warblers song selections. "Okay and who is helping our guys out with their song?"

Blaine stepped forward. "Wes, David and I will be working with them. We can get started if you like."

Mr. Schue nodded again. "Alright we're done for today except for those doing the _Trashin the Camp_ number, the rest of you are all dismissed. Finn, Sam, Kurt and Mercedes you guys are performing your solos tomorrow so be ready to perform."

Most of the Warblers all filed out as well as the most of the New Directions kids. Finn, Josh, Drew, Puck, Artie and Sam went with Blaine, Wes, and David over to the choir room, where they started to practice the song.


	9. Chp 8 Burning My Heart Should Yodel

**AN: Okay so based on the fact that there were no reviews from the last chapter, I am going to assume that no one liked it. So here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Draco. Oh before I forgot, any errors are my own, so yeah...anyway again enjoy and review, please.**

Chapter 8

Burning My Heart Should Yodel

-Finn-

Finn came into the house and went into the living room and flopped onto the couch, not noticing Burt sitting in the recliner reading.

"Finn, the furniture is to be sit in, not to be flopped on. If you're not careful you're going to break it." Burt said as he looked over his book at Finn.

Finn groaned, "I am so tired right now."

Burt sighed. "That's no excuse, Finn; if you want to flop on things I'll get you a trampoline."

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat pops." Finn said as he laid his arm across his eyes.

Burt was about reply when Carole walked through the living room with the mail. "Finn, if you break the furniture, you're not the one who replaces it." Carole said and then took and swatted Finn's feet with the mail. "Besides you don't wear your shoes on the couch, take them off."

Finn groaned again as he sat up and kicked off his shoes. The doorbell rang and Burt got up to go answer since Finn laid back down on the couch. After a moment Burt reappeared from the front door. "Finn there is a girl here to see you."

Finn gave Burt a confused look, as he stood up and then walked to the entry hall as Burt went down the hall to the office that they had. Finn looked over and saw Cassie standing there looking as if she were a little out of place. "Oh, hey, Cassie," Finn said.

Cassie looked up from her scrutinizing of the painting on the wall and smiled at Finn. "Hi, Finn, how are you doing today?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I can't complain. What brings you over?"

Cassie smiled a little. "I was wondering if you could help me with some homework."

Finn frowned at that. "I'm not very good at anything, Kurt usually tutors me."

Finn didn't like the way Cassie continued to smile at him. "That's okay, Finn. I just need you to model for me is all for my drawing class."

Finn scrunched his face up into his really confused look. "Model what exactly?"

Cassie again just continued to smile that made Finn nervous that this wasn't going to end well. "I just need you to strike a pose for me, and then I will draw that pose while you are in it."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I guess, but why me?"

Cassie sighed. "We're friends are we not?"

Finn couldn't think of a reason not to do it, this wasn't like Rachel or Quinn coming onto him and Kurt having a huge freak out. "Yeah, I guess Cassie. Where do you want to set up?"

Cassie seemed like she didn't care. "Any where's fine, as long as there is some good lighting."

Finn nodded and then led Cassie to his room. Finn opened up the blinds on the windows to allow more light in and then sat down on his computer chair. Cassie came in and sat on Finn's bed and she pulled out a sketch book and opened it to a fresh page.

Finn just stared at Cassie for a minute as she got her things ready. After a moment she looked up and studied Finn for a second. "Do mind if I reposition you a little?"

"Uh…" Finn began, but Cassie stood up.

"Great, thanks Finn!"

Cassie came up and then had Finn move to his left a little, and then tilt his head up a little and to the side. Cassie stepped back for a minute as she studied the new position, before she smiled.

"That's better Finn, now I need you to hold that position for me for a while." Cassie said, but instead of moving to pick up her drawing pad she moved to sit on Finn's lap and then leaned in to kiss him. Cassie's lips barely touched Finn's before Finn pushed her back by her shoulders.

Finn shook his head. "No, Cassie. I am not doing this with you. If you want me to model that's fine, but I am not kissing you."

Cassie gave Finn a put out look. "Oh come on Finn, it's just a kiss between friends."

Finn continued to shake his head. "No, I am not kissing you."

Cassie huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, have it your way."

Finn looked relieved for a second before Cassie leaned in quickly and grabbed Finn's head and kissed him. Finn started to push her away but Cassie seemed to be a lot stronger than he had thought. He finally got Cassie away from his lips.

"I said no, Cassie!" Finn said loudly.

Cassie just glared at Finn. "Oh please, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Finn returned her glare a hundred fold. "I didn't. I think you should leave."

Cassie wasn't having any of it, she stood up and then went gather her stuff as Finn wiped his lips on his shirt looking disgusted. Cassie turned around and since Finn was just standing up she launched herself at him, and managed to get in a good landing for another kiss as they both tumbled to the ground. Finn pushed her off again. "Cassie, get out. I am not doing this."

Cassie was livid. "You think being a fag with your step brother is okay? Its not! What you and Kurt are doing is wrong!"

Finn blanched. "You don't know anything, and we already have talked to our parents about it!"

Cassie gave Finn a disgusted look. "The fact that you're a fag is fine, but dating family is wrong and you should be stopped! You and Kurt should be sent away for some help!"

Finn grew furious, Cassie was spouting pretty much the same garbage that his Aunt Christina was at Christmas. "This is something that both he and I want, there is nothing that you or anyone else can say or do about it!"

Cassie went slapped Finn across the face. "You dumb ass, you should be with a woman! Hell Rachel cares about you! She's practically Kurt in the right body for you!"

Finn was about to reply when Burt came into the room. "HEY!"

Finn looked absolutely fearful as Burt moved to stand between Finn and Cassie. For Burt was in full on Papa Bear mode, and Finn remembered the last argument in a bedroom and the word "fag" was mentioned in this house.

Cassie crossed her arms and glared at Burt. "What did you call him?"

Cassie gave Burt a stink eye. "I called him a dumbass, because he is one."

If it was at all possible Burt got madder. "No, you called him something else."

Cassie gave Burt a 'whatever' look. Burt was not impressed. "Listen here, young lady, I don't ever want to see you in this house again. I am not going to have people with your kind of hate being here. Finn and Kurt have been together since before Finn's mom and I got together. They are both good kids and I am proud that they both love and care for each other. There is nothing wrong with their relationship, and if you have a problem with it, then you can shove it up your own ass. Now get out of my house!"

Cassie gave Burt another disgusted look. "Whatever old man, you and your disgustingly faggot sons can go on being freaks…"

Burt seemed to explode like an atomic bomb, which had Finn backing away and scared, for Burt was now shouting. "OUT! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

Cassie, turned and walked out of Finn's room like she didn't care. Burt followed her out into the hall and a moment later Finn heard the front door being slammed harshly. Finn stayed rooted to his spot he didn't notice his mom come into his room.

"Finn, are you okay?" Carole asked as she took in his terrified expression.

Finn shook his head and the tears started coming.

Carole moved forward and wrapped her arms around Finn and held him as she whispered, "oh, my poor baby."

Burt came back into the room and Finn eased out of his mom's arms and backed away from Burt who was still seething. Burt looked at Finn, and then at Carole, and then back to Finn. "Finn, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. In fact I am proud that you stood up for yourself and as well as Kurt to that girl."

Finn nodded slightly, but still terrified of Burt. Burt noticed and sighed. "Finn, you are a good kid, and I am proud to call you my son. I'm even more proud that you are a part of this family. Can you please come over here?"

Burt noticed that Finn looked like he would rather do anything else but that. But Finn moved over from where he was, to stand next to Burt. Burt then closed the distance and gave Finn a hug. Finn knew that Burt wasn't a very affectionate person, and that this meant a lot coming from Burt. Finn remained tense, and his crying increased a little bit.

Burt rubbed Finn's back in a fatherly way. "It's going to be okay, son. Everything is going to be just fine."

With that said, all of Finn's emotions that had been bottled up were released. From the events at Christmas with almost losing Kurt, to his dealings with Karofsky, his frustration with Rachel, his occasional jealousy of Blaine, and even all the peer pressure from school.

Carole came over and joined in making it a group hug. The three of them stood there for a few minutes before Finn managed to calm down.

-Kurt-

When Kurt arrived home from hanging out with Mercedes, he could feel the very tense atmosphere. Kurt moved to the kitchen where Carole was working on cooking some sort of casserole, and noticed that she was upset.

"Carole, what happened?" Kurt asked.

Carole sighed. "There was an incident earlier here with Finn."

Kurt nodded, and when Carole wasn't any more forth coming with information, he headed to Finn's room. Passing the office, Kurt noticed the look on his dad's face, and he then knew that whatever happened was huge in the drama department. When he got to Finn's room, the door was closed.

Kurt sighed and he knocked. After what seemed like ten minutes the door opened and Kurt got a good look at Finn, and Kurt moved to give Finn a hug. Finn seemed to defy all physics as it seemed as he wrapped himself around Kurt to seek comfort.

Finn started to cry again as he held onto Kurt. Kurt rubbed his back, "Finn, sweetheart what happened?"

Finn was quiet for a moment before he took a shuddering breath, and then let go of Kurt. "Cassie was here."

Kurt frowned at that statement, but then he remembered what Sam had told him. "Ok, what happened?"

Finn sighed again, and then he took Kurt's hand. "She came by at first to say that she wanted my help with her drawing homework, and wanted me to be the model. She then adjusted my position to what she wanted to draw, and then she tried to kiss me three times. I kept pushing her away and told her no, and then she finally blew up and started calling me a, um, well you know, what I called you a year ago. And I yelled back that this is what I wanted and then Burt came in and started yelling."

Kurt nodded his emotions went from being concerned to anger then to prideful, and finally to a little bit fearful, cause Kurt remembered the last time as well, when 'fag' was mentioned under this roof. "Finn, I should have told you about Cassie."

Finn gave Kurt a confused look, and Kurt sighed. "Sam came to me last week and said that he had overheard Cassie and Zack talking in the hall, and that she was behind Karofsky putting me in that port a potty and Rachel distracting you."

Finn got a little angry with Kurt. "You would think that I would want to know about this?"

Kurt sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Finn. I just had figured that if Cassie was going to try something that it would have been at school, and I would have been able to step in. I didn't think that she'd actually show up here at the house to do it."

Finn softened his face. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I am such an idiot for not recognizing that she was up to something. I still don't even know what you see in me, because I'm not smart, and I always make things awkward and…."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Finn on the lips in the middle of his self-rant. "Finn you have many other fine qualities that I like. Look I'm not perfect either, I have my own flaws that I am not proud of, but I don't dwell on them, and you shouldn't either. If Cassie thinks that we're a couple of disgusting fags, then that's her problem, because we don't let anyone else in the school run our lives."

Kurt paused in his speech for a moment as Finn gazed into his eyes searchingly. "When we went back to school in August, initially everyone in the school was outraged, especially the jocks. But here we are seven months later, and the only ones that really have a problem with us are Karofsky and Azimio's group, of Neanderthals and the other occasional person, but everyone else is fine with it."

Finn nodded and Kurt gave Finn a small smile. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, Finn. Not even Blaine and I want you to know that. Like you told me at Christmas, that the only thing that would break us apart is if one of us died, and I agree with that. You and I can make it through this together, Finn, and we can be better because of it."

Finn nodded again. "Thanks, Kurt. Thank you so much."

Finn then gave Kurt a great big hug that Kurt returned just as much. After that they went out helped Carole out with dinner. Quickly the tense atmosphere that was floating around the house when Kurt came home was starting to lift and Burt came out and slowly seemed to get into a better mood. By the time everyone went to bed everything seemed to be better.

***Next day at school***

Kurt walked down the hall with Finn holding his hand. Finn was still a little upset over yesterday Kurt could tell, but Finn was doing a pretty good job of hiding it, so Kurt decided to not call attention to it. After Finn had gotten his books for his morning classes they went to Kurt's locker and did the same. Kurt just closed the door to his locker when Rachel came up to them; she was looking at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Can I talk to the two of you for a moment please?"

Kurt glanced at Finn who nodded and then Kurt spoke. "Go ahead, Rachel."

Rachel lifted her head up and sighed. "I want to apologize to the two of you. Especially to you Finn, you made it clear back in July that you just wanted to be friends and I just ignored that. I apologize for all the uncalled advances, and all the songs that I sang to you. Kurt, I realize that you and I have never really gotten along, and I have been jealous beyond belief that you have Finn, and I apologize for making you feel threatened and everything. I just wanted someone to be with, and I am so sorry to the both of you."

Kurt glanced back at Finn again who just nodded again, so Kurt was left to speak. "Thank you, Rachel that means a lot to the both of us. Now can I ask you a question?"

Rachel nodded, so Kurt took a breath. "I want you to be honest with me, was Cassie behind Karofsky putting me in that port a potty?"

Rachel was surprised by the question, but she nodded. "Yes, she was trying to give me a chance to try and talk to Finn without you being around."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks, Rachel. That really does mean a lot to me, and I forgive you for everything for being honest about this with me."

Rachel's surprise was now even more apparent. "Ok, well I better get going to class. I will see you all at later."

Kurt nodded and then he started down the hall with Finn following him with a worried expression. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Finn. "I am going to have a little chat with someone."

Finn's expression went from worried to concern. "You're not going to talk to Cassie are you?"

Kurt smiled. "You bet you all my moisturizing creams and lotions that I am."

Finn was now on panic mode now, but before he could say anything else Cassie appeared at the end of the hall talking to Santana and Brittany. Kurt strolled up and planted himself in front of Cassie. "You think that you can just come to my house and try and kiss my boyfriend because you want him? Well I got news for you, it isn't going to happen."

Cassie scowled as she looked at Kurt. "What's your problem freak show? Can't handle a little competition?"

Kurt scoffed. "Competition, please, you are not even worth my time. But I want you to know that the next time that you plan on putting someone in a port a potty, put yourself in it. "

Cassie didn't even seem to be phased. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "Rachel told me that you had Karofsky put me in there."

"I had nothing to do with it." Cassie replied. "Besides with the crap that you wear it belong in there anyway."

Kurt was about to reply when someone spoke. "She was a part of it."

The five of them turned and saw Zach standing there in the other hall. Cassie was now furious that Zach betrayed her. Kurt turned back to Cassie and smirked. "Just remember, Cassie that the next time you want to pull any kind of stunt like this, I will personally go to either Figgins or the police."

Cassie glared at Kurt. "I don't care what you and your faggy incestuous step-brother do. I am so over this."

Kurt was about reply, but Santana spoke first. "Excuse me, perra but I am not going to hang with you if you are going to be treating them like crap. I might like girls but I even draw the line somewhere and I believe what Kurt said that you were behind everything, but you are no longer my friend."

Santana left with Brittany following after her, Kurt smirked and then turned and grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him off to their first class.

-Sam-

Sam walked into the cafeteria for lunch when Santana informed him about what Cassie did to Finn last night, which Santana had gotten out of Kurt during second period, and was then subsequently passed onto the rest of the club.

When she left Sam sighed as he went through the line and got a burrito and a few other things, he then went over and sat down with Josh, and Drew. Josh looked up as Sam sat down. "You okay, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Santana just told me what happened to Finn last night."

Drew made a face. "Yeah, my mom pretty much tried to pull the same stunt back at Christmas, when we had all met Kurt back at our grandparents. It was cool that it was everyone against her, but my dad's no longer married to her."

Josh nodded. "I bet Burt wasn't too happy about that."

Drew looked at Josh as if he just appeared there. "Dude, my mom had gone down to use the downstairs bathroom, she caught Finn and Kurt kissing and blew up like a nuclear bomb. We heard it all through the house, what she was initially yelling about no one knew until they started up the stairs. I caught only part of what mom was ranting about so I snuck back through and went down the stairs and talked to Finn, which is where I got mad. Uncle Burt and Aunt Carole were pissed, but my mom got kicked out and it turned out to be a little bit better Christmas without her there."

Josh shrugged. "I've only met Burt and Carole a few times, but, what about you Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm just worried about my Disney song today."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "It can't be that bad."

Sam let out a short laugh. "No, I found a song that will allow me to do something that I really used to like doing, but I stopped because I was made fun of for doing it."

Drew got a smirk on his face. "What sing princess songs? Don't feel bad, I'm sure Kurt's singing one."

Josh glared at Drew for a moment. "Don't listen to Drew, Sam. He's an idiot. I'm sure that you will do fine and that whatever song you have chosen will be fantastically done."

Drew started snickering. "You know that sounded totally gay."

Josh glared at Drew. "Oh, shut up."

Drew laughed. "Hey I'm the one with only marriage related cousins who are dating, you can't expect me to not pick on you."

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks Josh, I just got to remember that everyone in there is my friend and that I don't need to be worried about anything."

With that Sam tucked into his lunch and kept to himself. The afternoon then flew by and Sam ended up next to Finn as they walked into the choir room. Everyone in the room was now shunning Cassie and they were all grouped around Rachel. Cassie looked at as if she wasn't bothered by it, but her eyes said otherwise.

Mr. Schuester came into the room with Holly and smiled at everyone. "Alright so we are doing the last of our Disney solos today, so we are going to draw from the hat of fate to see who goes."

Mr. Schue wrote on paper and then had Brittany come up and pull out who was to go first. Brittany picked out the paper and then spoke. "Kurt."

Kurt stood up and then went to the band and handed them the music and then turned to the group after counting the band and began his song.

-Kurt-

Kurt looked at Finn while he started singing for Finn was the inspiration for the song in his mind when they watched _Tarzan _a while back.

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
><em>from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

Kurt kept his eyes on Finn, as he continued to pour out his heart into the song. He hoped that Finn would understand what the song meant to not only Kurt but to both of them.

_Why can't they understand_  
><em>the way we feel<em>  
><em>They just don't trust<em>  
><em>what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but,<em>  
><em>deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them_  
><em>'Cause what do they know<em>  
><em>We need each other,<em>  
><em>to have, to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you_  
><em>You must be strong<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart, always<em>  
><em>Always<em>

Kurt finished and everyone clapped. Mr. Schue was nodding his approval. "Alright, Kurt and that song was?"

Kurt had suppress rolling his eyes, since he had been asking everyone. "It's_ You'll Be in My Heart _from_ Tarzan."_

"Thanks, Kurt, now if you want to draw for goes next." Mr. Schue said as he handed Kurt the hat. Kurt reached in and pulled out the paper. "Sam"

-Sam-

Sam let out a breath of air and stood to go down. Finn, Puck, and Mike came down and stood behind Sam as the band started to play the long intro.

Sam then looked at the three of them and then began the song.

Sam:  
><em>Now listen up!<br>There are crooks in this here West  
>Who have claimed to be the best,<br>And think they wrote the book on how to rustle.  
>Well, as good as they may be,<br>Not a one's as good as me,  
>An' I barely have to move a single muscle!<br>They call me mean, boys-  
>Depraved and nasty too.<br>And they ain't seen, boys,  
>The cruelest thing I do<br>You see, I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle!  
>The sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised!<br>'Cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle!  
>Why, looky how them cows git hypnotized!<br>_

Finn:  
><em>He don't prod<em>

Puck:

_He don't yell,_

Mike:

_Still he drives them dogies well,_

Finn, Puck, and Mike:

_Which ain't easy when your chaps are labeled XXXXL!_

Sam:_  
>Yes, if yer lookin' from a bovine point of view,<br>I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle  
>Yodel-adle-eedle-idle<br>Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!_

_Here we go, boys!_  
><em>Five thousand cattle in the side pocket!<em>

As Sam yodeled everyone was laughing and having a good time as they clapped in their seats, as Finn, Puck, and Mike all did some sort of a dance that just seemed to emphasize what Sam was doing, as Sam went around the room.

Sam:_  
>Yes, I can yodel-adle-eedle-odle<em>

Finn, Puck, and Mike:_  
>A sound them cattle truly take to heart!<em>

Sam:

_Yeah, I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odle!  
>An' smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art!<br>_

Finn:_  
>He don't rope-<br>_

Puck:

_Not a chance!  
><em>

Mike:

_He just puts 'em in a trance!  
><em>

Finn, Puck, and Mike:

_He's a pioneer Pied Piper in ten-gallon underpants!_

Sam:_  
>Yep! I'm the real rip-roarin' deal to those who moo!<br>Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle  
>Dodle-adle-eedle-idle<br>I got the cattle out the ol' wazoo!  
>'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!<br>Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!_

As Sam finished everyone burst into applause and smiles. Mr. Schue stood up and walked over to stand next to Sam. "That was amazing, how did you learn how to yodel?"

Sam shrugged. "I just always could."

Mr. Schue smiled. "Well that was a good job, and really nicely done Sam."

Sam smiled. "The song was _Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!_ and it's from _Home on the Range_."

Mr. Schue nodded and wrote the information down. "Alright you draw now."

Sam reached in and pulled out the paper. "Finn."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Alright Finn, you're next, and Mercedes you will go last."

"That's okay Mr. Schue, I got a good solo for you for a finale." Mercedes said as Finn stayed down on the floor.

Finn handed the band his music and then counted them in.

-Finn-

Finn was excited about singing this song, for it is one of his personal favorites. After the band had played the intro, Finn got on his suave look on and began to sing.

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
>Then I'm down on Delancey Street<br>From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
>There's a syncopated beat<em>

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
><em>I'm streetwise<em>  
><em>I can improvise<em>  
><em>Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo<em>  
><em>I'm streetsmart<em>  
><em>I've got New York City heart<em>

_Why should I worry?_  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>I may not have a dime<em>  
><em>But I got street savoire faire<em>  
><em>Why should I worry?<em>  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>It's just bebopulation<em>  
><em>And I got street saviore faire<em>

_The rhythm of the city_  
><em>But once you get it down<em>  
><em>Then you can own this town<em>  
><em>You can wear the crown<em>

_Why should I worry?_  
><em>Tell me why should I care?<em>  
><em>I may not have a dime<em>  
><em>But I got street savoire faire<em>  
><em>Why should I worry?<em>  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>It's just bebopulation<em>  
><em>And I got street saviore faire<em>

_Ev'rything goes_  
><em>Ev'rything fits<em>  
><em>They love me at the Chelsea<em>  
><em>They adore me at the Ritz<em>

At this Finn pulled out some hidden flowers and tossed them to Kurt.

_Why should I worry?_  
><em>Why should I care?<em>  
><em>And even when I cross that line<em>  
><em>I got street savoire faire<em>

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

Finn continued the 'whooing' as the song continued to be played by the band. As the band finished playing Finn gave a great big bow to everyone, which had everyone clapping and laughing. Kurt, Mercedes, Drew, Josh, and Lauren were all chuckling over Finn's performance, and Finn smiled up at Kurt sheepishly.

Before Mr. Schue could ask Finn what the song was, Finn spoke. "The song was _Why Should I Worry?_ and it was from _Oliver and Company_."

Mr. Schue smiled and wrote it down. Then he glanced at Mercedes. "Mercedes, you're up."

Mercedes smiled as she stood up. "I got this ya'll."

-Mercedes-

Mercedes got down on the floor and gave her music over and then went and faced the group. After a moment Mercedes nodded and the band started playing. After the first couple of guitar stings Mercedes laughed and then she purred, as the band continued to do then intro and then she started to sing.

_Lord Almighty,  
>I feel my temperature rising<br>Higher higher  
>It's burning through to my soul<em>

_Baby, baby, baby_  
><em>You gonna set me on fire<em>  
><em>My brain is flaming<em>  
><em>I don't know which way to go<em>

_Your kisses lift me higher_  
><em>Like the sweet song of a choir<em>  
><em>You light my morning sky<em>  
><em>With burning love<em>

With the exception of Cassie, everyone stood up and started harmonizing behind Mercedes, for she gave a very energized performance.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
>I feel my temperature rising<br>Help me, I'm flaming  
>I must be a hundred and nine<br>Burning, burning, burning  
>And nothing can cool me<br>I just might turn into smoke  
>But I feel fine<em>

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_  
><em>Like a sweet song of a choir<em>  
><em>And you light my morning sky<em>  
><em>With burning love<em>

_It's coming closer_  
><em>The flames are reaching my body<em>  
><em>Please won't you help me<em>  
><em>I feel like I'm slipping away<em>  
><em>It's hard to breath<em>  
><em>And my chest is a-heating<em>

_Lord Almighty,_  
><em>I'm burning a hole where I lay<em>  
><em>Cause your kisses lift me higher<em>  
><em>Like the sweet song of a choir<em>  
><em>You light my morning sky<em>  
><em>With burning love<em>  
><em>With burning love<em>  
><em>Ah, ah, burning love<em>  
><em>I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>  
><em>Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>  
><em>Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>  
><em>Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>  
><em>Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>  
><em>Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love<em>

_Oh that's good!_

After Mercedes had finished the song everyone again had broken into an energetic applause for her. Mr. Schue was ecstatic to say the least. And just like Finn, Mercedes beat Mr. Schue to the punch. "My Disney solo was _Burning Love_ and it's from _Lilo and Stitch._"

Mr. Schue smiled. "Well that was a very heated performance Mercedes and I loved it. Alright everyone be ready to work on the group numbers the next few days, and then we have one dress rehearsal before we perform for the benefit. You guys are excused, and I will see you all tomorrow."

Everyone gathered their belongings and headed for the door. Mercedes caught up with Finn and Kurt just outside the choir room. "You both did very well today."

Finn smiled at her as Kurt spoke. "Thanks Cede. You were fabulous yourself."

Mercedes smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about Cassie, is there anything that I can do?"

Finn shrugged. "It's fine, Kurt knows what happened. I am not worried about, cause Kurt will give her hell next time she tries something."

Mercedes smiled. "You just want to see Kurt in a catfight don't you?"

Finn gave Mercedes a big smile. "You bet, that would be hot as hell."

Kurt flushed at Finn's statement. "I hate to disappoint you Finn, but I have far more class then to be rolling around on a dirty floor pulling out someone's hair."

Finn just continued to smile. "That's the point and the fact I could see you doing it would be like ten times more awesome."

Kurt was going to say something, but stopped as Mercedes laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Kurt, sweetie I do have to admit, that Finn does have a valid point." Mercedes said as Kurt glared at her.

"No he doesn't." Kurt replied as he folded his arms.

"Yes he does, you would get in a catfight if Finn was involved. The thing of it is, that you would look great in the clothes you were wearing as rolled around showing how much you cared for Finn." Mercedes replied.

Kurt spit and sputtered for a minute as Finn laughed. Kurt finally closed his mouth and looked like he had all his feathers ruffled.

Mercedes laughed again. "Just remember Kurt I still love you, in that weird friendship type way. I got to get home so I will see you guys later."

Kurt still wasn't talking so Finn did the honors. "See ya, Mercedes."

-Finn-

About a minute after Mercedes left Sam had hurried up to them. "Hey, is it to late to ask your mom, if we can join you for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so; but let me call her real quick." Finn pulled out his cell and called his mom.

Finn quickly asked his mom and she said that it was alright. Finn glanced at Sam. "Are Stacey and Stevie coming?"

Sam nodded and Finn again relayed the information then hung up. "Yeah mom said that it was no problem."

Kurt looked at Sam. "You want a ride?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure it'll beat walking to pick up Stacey and Stevie."

So Kurt got into the Navigator and started up and followed Sam's instructions to pick up his brother and sister.


	10. Chp 9 You Under Camp Zero, Aloha

**AN: So FINALLY I have gotten the last chapter of this story up. So review and let me know, what all of you guys thought. Just on a side note, I found like two or three different versions for **_**Trashin' the Camp**_** for lyrics, so I went with the ones I thought sounded close to being sung. Also I have provided the English translation for Santana's Spanish tirades at the end/bottom of this chapter. I think that I got all the mistakes, but if not I apologize.**

Chapter 9

You Under Camp Zero, Aloha

-Kurt-

The next few days were trying to say the least on doing the group numbers. Mr. Schue kept working them harder than it seemed like he usually did. But everyone trudged through the rehearsals with minimal complaint, but after a while it was an all-out free for all on the complaining. With all the complaining going on it just made Kurt want to tell everyone to just shut up.

They had just finished their Thursday rehearsal and were all asked to take a seat before they were dismissed. Mr. Schue stood in front of them with a smile, and his hands clasped together. "Great job you guys! Tomorrow is a full dress rehearsal, so if you have any costume ideas you can wear them, and the Warblers will be here so that we can go through the timing of the numbers and stage set up. Saturday is the benefit and it starts at six, and goes until about ten. I talked to Holly, and she said that you guys are more than welcome to have your families come to the benefit, for she bought some of the dinner tickets.

"So you will have the dinner at six, and then at seven thirty you all need to be ready to start. Your parents are more than welcome to make a donation, but they are not required to. Also if you are doing a costume for the show, make sure that it is kid appropriate." Mr. Schue paused and looked at Santana. "We don't need to scare these kids, and above all else remember that we are here to make these kids feel a little bit better. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone gathered their gear and headed out of the choir room. Kurt sighed with relief when they went through the doors to outside. "I swear Mr. Schue isn't even human sometimes when he gets in a mood like this."

Finn, Sam and Drew laughed. Finn reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Yeah, I agree but, he knows what to do to get things done."

Sam shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't ride us this hard for Nationals."

Drew got a smirk on his face. "I don't know about you Sam, but Mr. Schue is not riding me at all."

Sam and Kurt both face palmed. Finn chuckled uncomfortably. Sam looked at Drew. "You know what I mean, by working us hard and stuff."

Drew waved his hand. "I'm kidding gosh don't get your boxers in a twist. Besides I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, in a pig's eye he could help it." Finn muttered.

Kurt burst out laughing, and Drew looked at Finn. "You say something cuz?"

Finn smiled and shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing."

Drew slightly frowned. "Nothing my foot, what did you say?"

"Kurt, heard me." Finn said, as Kurt continued to laugh.

"Don't make me kick your butt." Drew said in a slightly threatening voice.

Finn got an even bigger smile. "Sorry, but I'm with Kurt at the moment so I can't kick your butt."

Drew got another smirk on his face. "Is that a threat? You're too much of pansy, Finn to take me on, since you want to hide behind your boyfriend."

Finn laughed. "Drew, I could so take you, and you know it."

Drew shook his head. "You can't and you know it."

"You asked for it." Finn said as he dived out for his cousin cutting Kurt and Sam off in the process, and having both Finn and Drew falling onto the pavement.

"Oh for the love of all that is fashion! Finn, you're ruining those Calvin Klein's!" Kurt wailed as he watched Finn roll around on the ground with Drew.

Sam was chuckling next to Kurt as Kurt became more disgusted by the minute at Finn's actions. "I swear there are times that I am dating a toddler."

Sam laughed. "It could be worse."

Kurt gave Sam a look. "Ugh, boys."

Sam smiled. "Kurt, you forget you're a boy too."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I will never act like an idiot like these two are. Plus you will never catch me rolling around on the ground wrestling with another guy, and that includes one Mister Finn Hudson."

Sam made a small coughing sound that distinctly sounded like "bullshit," but Kurt was drawn back to Finn. "If he thinks that I am going to fix those clothes, Finn has got another thing coming."

Drew had managed to grab Finn by the arms and moved to throw Finn to his side. Drew however was not expecting for Finn to just drop on him, and effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Not so tough are ya, cuz?" Finn said, and with that he bounced up as if he had received an electric shock and then moved over to Kurt.

Kurt held up his hands. "Oh no you don't, Finn you're not going to get me dirty with your clothes. Finn, I said…ooof."

Finn had come over and then grabbed Kurt into a hug, which for Kurt was a bone crushing bear hug, while being picked up.

Drew stood up and then dusted himself off. Sam was trying really hard not to laugh at Kurt's expression of horror, shock, and love, as Finn hugged him.

Finn set Kurt down, and Kurt slapped Finn on the arm. "You got my clothes dirty! I can't believe you would do that Finn! And, OH MY GUCCI! You got a hole in those jeans!"

Finn glanced down and shrugged. "Well they feel better with a breeze in them."

Kurt glared at Finn. "I spent $60.00 to get you those skinny twisted indigo wash jeans, and you have them for a week, and you go and rip a hole in the knee."

Finn noticed Sam and Drew snickering at him as Kurt chewed him out. Finn looked at Kurt. "Look we can just put a patch on them and it'll be good as new."

Kurt looked as if he had just been slapped. "You just don't patch them up! Finn these are designer jeans and to patch them is sacrilegious!"

Finn sighed. "Fine, I'll by a new pair and I will buy you a new jacket or something."

Kurt stopped in his rant. "Anything I want?"

Finn groaned. "You want that one shirt that is like $500.00 from Gucci, don't you?"

Kurt smiled. "Maybe, but I'll let you know."

"Fine," Finn said and he started to brush himself off and walking. "Come on let's go home."

So Finn, Kurt, Drew, and Sam all loaded up into Kurt's Navigator as he pulled out of the parking lot. They dropped off Drew and Sam and then headed home where the spent a quiet evening with their parents.

-Finn-

The next day was awesome, at least for Finn. Mr. Schue had arranged it to where all the kids in New Directions were excused from their afternoon classes for the dress rehearsal, though nobody was in an actual costume. They all met up in the auditorium right after lunch and grouped themselves to the right side of seats, while Blaine and the Warblers were seated over on the left hand side.

Mr. Schue was standing on stage ready for them to begin. "Alright so this is how we're going to do the performances. The first group number will be with everyone doing _Under the Sea_, after that will be our first five soloists: Cassie, Drew, Rachel, Artie and Quinn. After Quinn is done singing the Warblers will come out and do _He Lives in You_, and then our second set of soloists: Santana, myself, Brittany, Josh, and Ms. Holiday.

"After Ms. Holiday is done with her song, the girls will come out and sing _Zero to Hero_, then our third set of soloists: Mike, Zack, Lauren, Puck, and Tina. After Tina is done, the guys will come out and sing _Trashin the Camp_. Following that number will be the Warblers, with their four songs, and after that the big finish will come down to the final five numbers, starting with Coach Sylvester and then Kurt, Sam, Finn, and then finally Mercedes." Mr. Schue said in what appeared to be one big long breath.

Finn then zoned out for the afternoon and played _Angry Birds _on his phone, even though Kurt kept whispering at him to turn off his phone. But Finn gestured to the other guys, as well and Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina who were all on their phones, when they were not on stage. Kurt harrumphed and watched all the performances. Finn finally put his phone away when Kurt went up to sing.

After Kurt was done, Finn got up to sing the trio part for Sam's song and then stayed on stage to sing his number. When Mercedes finished Mr. Schue had them all run through the group numbers really quick. They were all released shortly after that, where Finn and Kurt went home for another quiet evening as Sam attempted to do his family's laundry, but Carole kept running him off.

On Saturday Finn woke up to Kurt majorly freaking out over what he was going to wear to the benefit that night, as well as making sure that Burt and Carole looked their best. Kurt went through all of Carole's clothes before selecting an outfit for her to wear, and then turned around and did his best to match Burt's out fit with a tie as well to Carole's.

Finn had slightly planned for his costume, and had bought a long sleeved white shirt and white dress pants, he also bought two sets of grey socks, a red bandana and some black makeup. Finn put all that on he had bought and put the extras into a plastic bag to bring with him.

Finn came into the living room and saw that Burt and Carole were ready, with Kurt nowhere in sight. Carole looked over at Finn and smiled. "Let me guess, you're Dodger from_ Oliver and Company_?"

Finn smiled a little sheepishly, "Yeah."

Carole chuckled. "You always liked that movie when you were younger; that and _Tarzan_."

Burt adjusted his tie. "Well if Kurt doesn't hurry up we'll be late."

"I'm here dad; don't get your tie all in a knot." Kurt said as he rounded the corner that leads into the kitchen. Finn's jaw dropped as he saw Kurt in an outfit that was pretty close to what Professor Porter wore in _Tarzan_. With that the family of four went out to Kurt's Navigator and headed for the benefit.

Upon their arrival at the benefit they were all seated, and then dinner was served. There was a room across the hall that was done up for them as a dressing room. Mr. Schue quickly ushered all the New Directions kids out of the dining hall all over to "dressing room" where everyone put on these quick dress outfits with a fish design on them, that had Kurt and Mercedes both cringing in agony, which everyone was going to wear for the opening number.

Holly Holiday went and stood up at the podium that was at the front of the dining hall and cleared her throat. "Thank you, ladies and gentleman for coming this evening. Before we begin with the entertainment this evening, I wanted to give a special thanks to the two groups of kids tonight. The first group is our kids from William McKinley High School and their glee club New Directions. The second group of kids is from Westerville, Ohio, and they are the Dalton Academy Warblers. Mr. Schuester and the kids of New Directions invited the Warblers in helping out with this benefit. The theme that was decided on for tonight's song selections was Disney.

"Why Disney, you ask? Disney is the essence of wishes, dreams, and hopes. All the parents and kids that come through these doors with their sick family members are all hoping and wishing for a cure for their condition. We hope that through our performances tonight that we can give everyone a hopeful and an uplifting chance to all be together as wishers, dreamers."

With that Holly stepped away from the podium and then the lights dimmed and then the New Directions kids all filed out onto the stage in their tacky fish costumes, and Zach dressed up as Sebastian.

Zach:

_Ariel, listen to me, the human world it's a mess_

_Life under the sea is better than anything that they got up there_

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>_

Puck:_  
>You dream about going up there<br>But that is a big mistake  
>Just look at the world around you<br>Right here on the ocean floor  
>Such wonderful things surround you<br>What more are you looking for_

Everyone:_  
>Under the sea, under the sea<br>Darlin' it's better  
>Down where it's wetter,<br>Take it from me  
><em>

Sam:  
><em>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea<br>Down here all the fish are happy  
>As off through the waves day roll<br>_

Kurt:_  
>The fish on the land ain't happy<br>They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl  
>But fish in the bowl is lucky<br>They're in for a worser fate  
>One day when the boss gets hungry<em>

Finn:_  
>Guess whos goin' be on the plate (uh-oh)<em>

Everyone:  
><em>Under the sea, under the sea<br>Nobody beats us  
>Fry us and eat us in fricasee<br>We what the land folks love to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<br>We got no troubles life is the bubbles  
>Under the sea, under the sea<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got the beat here naturally<br>_

Mercedes:  
><em>Even the strugeon an' the ray<br>They get the urge an' start to play  
>We got the spirit<br>You got to hear it under the sea  
><em>

Brittany, _Santana, __**Quinn**_:  
>The newt play the flute<br>The carp play the harp  
><em>The plaice play the bass<br>And they're soundin sharp.  
><em>_**The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>(yeah)<br>**_

Cassie, _Rachel, __**Lauren**_:  
>They ray he can play<br>He lings on the strings_  
>He trout rockin' out<br>The blackfish she sings  
><em>_**The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' Oh. That blowfish blow  
><strong>_

Everyone:  
><em>Under the sea(under the sea)<br>Under the sea(under the sea)  
><em>

Mike:  
><em>When the sardine<br>Begin the beguine it's music to me  
><em>

Drew:  
><em>What do they got, a lot of sand<br>We got a hot crustacean band  
><em>

Tina:  
><em>Each little clam here<br>Know how to jam here under the sea  
><em>

Artie:  
><em>Each little slug here<br>Cutin' a rug here under the sea  
><em>

Everyone:_  
>Each little snail here<br>Know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter under the water<br>Ya' we in luck here  
>Down in the muck here under the sea!<br>_

Everyone filed off of the stage and moved to the dressing room. As they were taking off their fish outfits Kurt spoke. "The person who decided to make this pattern needs to be shot. It is an absolute abomination to fashion."

Finn chuckled. "What if it was made by a fashion designer?"

Kurt glared at the offending material. "If that is the case, then I am never buying anything from that designer again."

Everyone in the room laughed at Kurt's comment, as they changed into the costumes for their next numbers. Cassie had changed the quickest since she was the first soloist. Cassie was sporting an orange top that had a slight flannel look to it, maroon dress, a straw sun hat, and matching brown gloves and boots. Drew put on a long blue sleeved shirt with matching colored pants, and gloves, as well as a red sash that went around his waist, gold bands around his wrists and little pointy brown shoes. Rachel was dressed up Belle's gold dress from _Beauty and the Beast_.

Artie was sporting a blue vest, with a white shirt, red shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Quinn had put on a short, but not too revealing purple top that at least showed her belly button, and then an aqua green pants with matching shoes. Finn also noticed that Santana was putting on a light green kimono that looked great on her. Finn tapped Kurt's shoulder. "Santana looks great in that dress thing."

Kurt glanced over and then turned to Finn. "That's called a kimono, Finn; and yes that one is very pretty with Santana's skin tone."

Finn shrugged. "Well it's a pretty dress."

Kurt sighed. "It's not really a dress, Finn. Now let's get you ready for Mike's song."

Finn reached over and pulled on a khaki colored karate suit, as well as most of the other guys that were in the same. Drew came in a moment later and pretty much peeled out of his Genie costume. Kurt was going around and helping the girls with their wardrobe changes and makeup.

"You guys should come out here in the hall and see the Warblers; you won't believe what they're wearing." Artie said as he rolled in, as Quinn left to go sing.

Everyone filed over to the door and noticed that the warblers were all garbed in light brown colored pants, as well as dress shirts, and blazers. But the blazers had a fur lining on them.

Kurt's mouth dropped in horror at the look before him. Finn stood next to Kurt and Sam was in front of them. Sam was laughing quietly and Drew had his face scrunched up. Drew spoke quietly, "You mean to tell me that all those spoiled pampered rich kids had someone make them suits to look like a pride of lions. God, what is this world coming to? I thought these kids were annoying before, now it's just pissing me off."

With that Drew went back into the room, everyone shuffling back as well. Finn just smiled as he watched Kurt shake his head as he went to go help Mercedes and Lauren with their Greek costumes. Finn then noticed that Josh only had on pair a pair of brown gym shorts as he was talking to Brittany in her blue _Cinderella _dress.

Quinn came in a moment later, and they could hear the opening lyrics of the Warbler's song.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala<br>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Mr. Schue came in with Holly and shut the door closing out the Warbler's song. "Great job you guys! You are doing very well tonight. Santana, you're up next, are you ready?"

Santana gave Mr. Schue the stink eye. "I've been ready."

"Um, okay then." Mr. Schue said as he turned to look around the room.

Finn moved over to stand next to Josh. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Josh glanced at Finn as Brittany moved to go be with Santana. "I am Tarzan. I asked Mr. Schuester about how best to do this costume since all Tarzan wears is a loin cloth. So he said that as long as did a brown set of shorts it should be okay, and since Puck is doing surfer shorts with a Hawaiian theme to them he said that it would work to differentiate us ."

Finn nodded. "You look good."

Josh blushed slightly. "Don't let Kurt hear you say that. He told me himself that he doesn't trust me as much as he did. He still thinks that I might somehow convince you to break things off with him and be then come and be with me."

Finn gaped at Josh for a minute before he seemed to compose himself. "After what we went through at Christmas with my Aunt Christina, Kurt would have to break things off with me. I am never going to leave him unless he asks or one of us dies."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Finn, that sounds so gay; and I do mean all three definitions."

Finn smiled. "Well, it's the truth."

Josh returned the smile. "Yes, well you two are quite unique. It's sad that they want to put you two on the ballot for Prom King and Queen."

Finn blinked before that settled. "What?"

Josh shrugged his shoulder. "That's what I heard from Ashley on the Cheerios. Apparently the majority of the Cheerios want to put you and Kurt on the ballot for Prom. And I guess Quinn was pretty against that, because she said that it was for a King and Queen, not a Fairyland or something like that."

Finn sighed. "I thought Quinn was open to our relationship?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know, what she thinks. But I did want to ask you something though."

Finn nodded. "Sure, what's that?"

Josh looked slightly uncomfortable when he spoke. "Santana said that you and Sam were talking about setting me up with Sam."

Finn let out a nervous laugh. "That's not exactly what was said. I had asked Sam a question about something and he gave me an answer. Then I made the joke that he could join yours and my team on the whole bi thing and he said something sarcastic. Which is what Santana had overheard and we tried to explain and she wasn't listening. Then Sam had said that he wondered if you would date him, and that you'd have a cool relationship name if you did. "

Josh nodded. "Oh, umm…do you think that he'd be open to that?"

Finn shrugged. "You'd have to ask him. I don't want to speak for him."

Josh nodded. "That's probably the best. You, Kurt, and I already get a bunch of crap for being out at school. It wouldn't be fair to through Sam with us under the bus."

Finn nodded. "You forget, Santana and Brittany are also together, though Santana is more scared of being out than Brittany."

Josh nodded, as Brittany came in from her performance. "Thanks Finn, I got to go sing now."

With that Josh left, and Finn noticed Kurt helping Brittany with getting into her Greek costume.

Finn waited to Kurt was done with Brittany before he approached them. "Hey Kurt, do you want to go watch the girls sing? I really like that song."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Finn. "Sure, we can do that."

Finn smiled and then turned to Brittany. "Britt, you look amazing as always."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Finn, can I ask you a question?"

Finn nodded that she could ask, and she smiled. "I was wondering that since you and Kurt were both dolphins; and Kurt has Mercedes, I was wondering if I could be your hag?"

Finn blinked confused by the question, and turned to look at Kurt, who seemed to be caught in surprise by Brittany asking the question. Finn was confused due to the fact that he wasn't sure what Brittany was asking him. "You want to be my what?"

Brittany looked at Kurt hurt for she was slightly afraid that Finn was making fun of her. Kurt sighed and looked at Brittany. "Brittany, he doesn't know what that is."

"Oh!" Brittany said as if she just got it, even though it didn't look like it.

Kurt turned to Finn. "Finn, the best definition for a hag, would be a girl who likes to spend time with gay men. It's kind of like the gay version of a BFF thing."

Finn nodded. "Sure, Brittany that'd be fine, you can be my hag."

Brittany was ecstatic and then skipped over to Santana, who swore. "Damn it, Brittany, now who am I going to ask?"

Brittany shrugged as Josh came in and Santana made a bee line for him.

Kurt grabbed Finn's hand and he took thumb and started to rub circles on the top of it. "Thanks, Finn for doing that for Brittany."

Finn leaned down and laid his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "No problem, I'm just glad that you explained to me what a hag was, cause I was trying to figure out why she wanted to be my witch."

Kurt half sighed and half groaned due to Finn's lack of an extensive vocabulary. "You're half right, that's part of a regular hag, but she wants to be your fag hag."

Finn stiffened when Kurt mentioned "fag" and wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. "Do people really call it that?"

Kurt sighed again. "Unfortunately, yes they do. And no there is not really another term for it other than just a hag."

"Well I guess, we better let Burt know, before he hears it and he blows a gasket." Finn said as the girls all got into position to head out of the room for their group song.

-Kurt-

Kurt slipped into the dining hall with Finn to watch the girls perform. Kurt wrapped his hand around Finn's and Finn leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Kurt's head, just as Mercedes started the song.

Mercedes:

_From that day forward our boy Hercules_

_Could do no wrong, he was so hot, _

_that steam looked cool_

_Bless my soul  
>Herc was on a roll<br>_

Santana:

_Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll  
><em>

Brittany:

_What a pro  
><em>

Quinn:

_Herc could stop a show  
>Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO<br>He was a no one  
><em>

Brittany and Santana:

_A zero, zero_

Quinn:_  
>Now he's a honcho<br>He's a hero_

Tina:_  
>Here was a kid with his act down pat<br>_

Everyone:

_From zero to hero in no time flat  
>Zero to hero just like that<br>_

Mercedes:_  
>When he smiled<br>The girls went wild with  
>oohs and aahs<em>

Santana_  
>And they slapped his face<br>On ev'ry vase_

Quinn:_  
>(on ev'ry "vase")<br>_

Everyone:_  
>From appearance fees and royalties<br>Our Herc had cash to burn  
><em>

Tina:

_Now nouveau riche and famous  
>He could tell you<br>What the Greek'should earn.  
><em>

Everyone:_  
>Say amen<br>There he goes again  
><em>

Brittany

_Sweet and undefeated  
>And an awesome 10 for 10<br>_

Everyone:

_Folks lined up  
>Just to watch him flex<br>_

Santana:

_And this perfect package  
>packed a pair of pretty pecs<br>_

Everyone:_  
>Hercie, he comes<br>He sees, he conquers  
>Honey, the crowds were<br>Going bonkers  
>He showed the moxie brains, and spunk<br>From zero to hero_

Santana:

_a major hunk  
><em>

Everyone:

_Zero to hero _

Mercedes:

_and who'da thunk  
><em>

Tina:_  
>Who put the glad in gladiator?<br>_

Everyone:

_Hercules!_

Brittany:_  
>Whose daring deeds are great theater?<br>_

Everyone:

_Hercules  
>Isn't he bold?<br>No one braver  
>Isn't he sweet<br>Our fav'rite flavor  
>Hercules, Hercules,<br>Hercules, Hercules  
>Hercules, Hercules<em>

_Bless my soul_  
><em>Herc was on a roll<em>  
><em>Undefeated<em>  
><em>Riding high<em>

Santana:

_And the nicest guy  
><em>

Everyone:

_not conceited_  
><em>He was a nothin'<em>  
><em>A zero, zero<em>  
><em>Now he's a honcho<em>  
><em>He's a hero<em>

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_  
><em>From zero to hero<em>  
><em>Herc is a hero<em>  
><em>Now he's a hero<em>  
><em>Yes indeed!<em>

When Mercedes sang the last part, the dining hall erupted into a thunderous applause. Finn was smiling down at Kurt. "You know, we are like Hercules, we all went from zeros to heroes."

Kurt smiled. "Come on Dodger, you're up next with Mike and them."

They went back into the dressing room, and Finn grabbed his staff and then followed all the guys out as Tina sped through changing costumes. Kurt went out and watched Finn in _How I'll Make a Man Out of You_, and was still amazed at the end when Finn did that awesome kick.

Kurt went back in to help Tina redress herself in her Greek outfit for Lauren's song. Kurt then helped Finn in getting into his 'cattle rustler' costume for Sam's number. Though Finn did manage to put that costume over the one he was going to wear for his song. But Kurt thought that Finn was pushing it when he also put on, or according to Finn, his 'gorilla' suit.

"Finn, you are going to be so hot out there in all of that." Kurt said.

Finn just smiled. "I'll be fine, you worry too much."

Kurt blanched. "And you don't worry enough. Look, Blaine and them sing after you guys do, so you can put the other two back on then and then you're ready for those, and then we don't have to worry about you collapsing from heat exhaustion."

Finn thought for a moment, "okay; anything for you babe."

Kurt blushed at that, for Finn did usually use the little pet names when they were in public. Plus add to the fact that everyone in the room, with the exception of Puck who was out singing, was staring at them. Soon enough Finn had stripped down to his boxers, and then quickly put on the gorilla costume. Tina went out dressed as Penny from _Bolt_ and they all waited for her to come back in.

When Tina reappeared, Kurt went out and stood where he did before when he watched the girls perform. Josh was in the middle of the group as Tarzan, and then Finn, Drew, Sam, Artie, and Puck were around him, and then the music started and they all started to jump up and down like monkeys, and Kurt for the life of him could not stop smiling.

_Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap  
>Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah dobby op<br>wah wah ba doo wat  
>Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop dobby dah dah doo dap<em>

Do BOP she doo WHOO!  
>Do BOP she doo WHOO!<br>Do BOP she doo WHOO!

Do BOP she doo WHOO! WHOO!  
>Do BOP she doo WHOO! WHOO!<br>DO BOP she doo WHOO!

After the guys had finished the song, Kurt exited back out and then helped Finn put the other two costumes on as he vaguely listened to the Warbler's perform. After Finn had both costumes on he gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips.

Kurt smiled at him. "What was that for?"

Finn returned the smile. "Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

Kurt smirked. "I don't know, can you?"

Finn's smile moved to that lopsided grin that melted Kurt's heart. "Finn, you are impossible."

Finn let out a chuckle. "I know, especially when you're involved."

Kurt put his hand on Finn's chest. "Okay settle down Cowboy, save it for later."

Kurt then got up on his toes and kissed Finn, but squeaked in shock, when Finn picked him up off of the floor. Kurt's squeak also attracted everyone else's attention. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were all cooing at the cuteness of the two of them.

"Oh that's disgusting; I really don't need to see this." Cassie spoke, as she came in from the restroom. Finn let Kurt go and they both looked at her.

Santana was the one to reply first and everyone knew that she was really pissed for she was full out yelling at Cassie in Spanish. "Vale, escucha aquí usted puta! Usted puede tener un problema con Kurt y Finn, pero el resto de nosotros no. Por lo tanto, mantenga su ignorante comentarios para ti!"

Cassie looked angry, but Kurt could tell that she didn't know what Santana had said. Kurt knew exactly what was said due to taking Spanish and listening to Santana for the better part of almost two years.

"Yeah, okay swear at me in Spanish you skank, but you aren't fooling anyone that you're into Brittany. I am willing to bet that you're a lesbian." Cassie retorted.

"Eso es lo que puta mierda madre! Voy a golpear el culo y cortar!" Santana said as she launched herself at Cassie, and then Puck, Mercedes, Mike, and Finn were all restraining her as Cassie stood there and taunted her.

Kurt calmly walked over behind Cassie, and yes he realized that it was a dick move, and slapped her up alongside her head. Causing Santana to stop and watch for a minute. "Cassie you listen to me and you listen to me good. I have had enough of your negativity towards me and my relationship with Finn. Now I understand that you have a problem with that, and you can shove it up your ass, as well as your attitude. And quite frankly you disgust me, you use Rachel to try and get me out of the picture and then you have the fucking gall to come over to my home and come onto Finn. I am done with you and your bullshit, and I want you out of the club."

"I second that." Rachel said which surprised everyone, for she had been so quiet the last few days. Then everyone agreed that Cassie had to leave the club.

"Fine," Cassie said as she gathered her stuff. "Fine, you're all a bunch of worthless asses anyway. I got better things to do with my time. As for you and Finn, Kurt you two are going to burn for your disgusting ways and…."

"Oh just the fuck up, will you!" Quinn said as she glared at Cassie.

Everyone was staring at Quinn, for she never swears. Quinn continued to glare at Cassie. "You think that you are all high and mighty? I got news for you, you aren't and I am sick of listening to you saying crap that is really hurtful about my friends. Now finish getting your crap, and leave."

Cassie closed her mouth, and finished gathering her stuff and left the room. Quinn let loose a big exhale, and Puck let out a long low whistle before he spoke. "Wow, who knew that Quinn could swear? I sure didn't."

"Puck, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes and then she walked over to Kurt. "You are so strong Kurt to stand up to her and all of the other jerks that we have to deal with at school. I honestly don't know where you get your strength from."

Kurt felt a few tears fall from his eyes as Finn came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's. "Quinn, I get my strength from you, and all my friends. But most of all, I get my strength from Finn, my dad, and Carole. Without them or you guys I know for a fact that I wouldn't be the confident person that I am."

With that everyone in the room, except Zach, all came over and gave a big group hug to both Finn and Kurt. Everyone stood there as they faintly heard the Warblers singing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, which made Kurt smile at the sheer irony of that.

Though the look that was on Mr. Schue's and Coach Sylvester's faces when they came in was priceless. Sue turned to Mr. Schue at that point. "I swear William if I start behaving like your kids, I am going to come over to that apartment of yours and personally shave that Chia Pet off of your head, and then draw a big bulls eye in its place so that I have something to aim my confetti cannons at."

The rest of the night passed by quickly, and Mercedes brought the house down with her closing song. The hospital thanked the all the kids in both New Directions and the Warblers for their help in the benefit, and they were informed that their performances had brought in more money that night than previous benefits, but the actual number wasn't tallied yet. When Finn and Kurt got home after the benefit they were both tired and went right to bed.

-Finn-

On Monday's glee rehearsal the whole group was sitting in the choir room, when Mr. Schue walked in. Finn noticed that he didn't look too happy as he set his things down, and cleared his throat.

"I want to congratulate all of you guys on a job well done with the benefit this last weekend. Holly called and said that due to your guy's performance we managed to help raise 5,000 dollars for all those kids. But on a sad note, both Cassie and Zach came to me this morning and said that they could no longer be a part of New Directions and that due to some family concerns they needed to transfer schools."

The whole group looked at each other at this news, and a look of slight smugness crossed all of their faces, except for Finn. Mr. Schue didn't notice this, but continued to talk. "So what we need to do now is concentrate on Nationals. I think that we were onto something when we did original songs for Regionals, so I think we are going to do that again for Nationals."

Finn raised his hand and Mr. Schue paused and then nodded. "You have something to say Finn?"

"I do," Finn said. "The real reason Cassie left is because we all asked her to."

Everyone else made shushing noises for Finn to be quiet and Kurt did a face palm. Mr. Schue was now looking a little angry at all of them. "Why did you guys do that?"

Santana was the one to speak. "She was majorly being disrespectful to Finn and Kurt. She also was responsible for putting Kurt in that port a potty a few weeks ago, as well as going to their house and coming onto Finn. On top of all that she was rude to all of us on Saturday night at the benefit. Kurt was the one that told to her to leave, and then Q did after we all agreed we didn't want her around."

Mr. Schue sighed. "I'm sorry that you guys had to go through all that, though you all should have let me know that this was all going on so that I could address it with her."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Mr. Schue nodded and let Kurt continue. "I don't think that you would have been able to change anything about what happened. Cassie didn't care that Finn was bi or that I was gay, but she did have a problem with us being step-brothers. Granted yes not everyone has been very accepting of that, but as a whole most of the school got over it. I am glad that Finn and I have all of you guys as a family outside of the one we have at home. Like I told all these guys Saturday I know that I wouldn't have made it this far and survived without all of the support."

Mr. Schue nodded at that. "Thank you, Kurt."

Finn stood up and then went and stood by Mr. Schue. "I put together a song that expresses that idea of family, Mr. Schue. Plus with our recent trip into Disney I thought it also made for a good song from _Stitch! The Movie_. The _Lilo and Stitch_ series is all about being part of a family and finding out where you belong in the world."

Mr. Schue nodded again. "Alright Finn, let's all go to the auditorium then."

The entire group left the choir room and got up on the stage, for Finn had set this up on Sunday and everyone got together for a couple of run throughs so that they could perform the song on Monday for Mr. Schue.

Drew:

_tookie bo waba,  
><em>

Everyone

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<br>_

Mercedes:_  
>oh when you're down, you're feeling low, got nobody by your side<br>it can be lonely and you want to only find a place, no need to hide  
><em>

Quinn:

_just lay back you'll fit right in, you can make it all come true  
>cause there's always hope inside and hope will see you through<em>

Girls:

_aloha..._

Drew:

_Jawaba_

Guys:_  
>you'll find the place where you belong<br>_

Girls

_ohana.._

Guys

_.a family to call your own  
>where you feel at home<br>everybody sing!_

Everyone:

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<br>_

Drew:

_Maka Maka _

Everyone:

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<em>

Tina:_  
>now you can see, tookie bo waba, nothing but these clear blue skies<br>love it has found you and when it surrounds you its just like paradise  
><em>

Rachel

_now the door has swung right open, now your heart has taken wing  
>feel that magic in the air, oh hear your spirit sing<br>_

Girls:_  
>aloha...<em>

Drew:

_Aloha!_

Guys_  
>you'll find the place where you belong<br>_

Girls

_ohana..._

Guys:

_a family to call your own,  
>where you feel at home<br>everybody sing!_

Everyone:

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<em>

_Drew:_

_iki baba  
><em>

_Everyone:_

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<em>

_aloha e komo mai  
><em>

_Drew: (Laughing)  
>iki tooki nee ha<em>

Guys:

_iki tooki nee ha _

Drew:

_aka tiki baba _

Guys:

_aka tiki baba _

Drew:

_gaba ika tasooba_

Guys:

_gaba ika tasooba  
><em>

Drew:

_Oocha_

Guys:

_oocha_

Drew:

_chika miki miki coconut_

Guys:

_chika miki miki coconut  
><em>

Everyone:_  
>i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana<br>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai_

Drew:

_miki miki coconut_

Everyone:

_i lai la ua i la, no mala hini ohana  
>welcome cousins, e komo mai, aloha e komo mai<em>

Drew:

_Icky Icky Ba Ba  
><em>

Everyone:_  
>Aloha e Komo mai<em>

Drew:

_tookie bo waba_

Everyone:

_Aloha e Komo mai _

Drew:

_Bye!_

When Drew said "bye" Mr. Schue broke into applause. "You guys that was a great job! Now you guys can have the rest of the day to work on coming up with some new original songs for Nationals."

Everyone filed out of the auditorium, and Finn grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him to where Kurt was up against him and Finn gave Kurt a mind numbing kiss that had them both breathless. When they broke away Kurt gulped and asked breathlessly. "What was that for?"

Finn smiled. "You and I have two families and in both we know where we belong."

Kurt smiled. "Finn, are you just realizing this?"

"Nope," Finn said as he shook his head. "I've known for a while. But the best part about these last few weeks have been is that you and I have become a stronger couple."

Kurt nodded. "That's true, but don't forget Finn, it's also been a spectacular week seeing everyone do all of their favorite Disney songs."

Finn thought for a minute. "Like a Disney Spectacular, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, Finn, like a Disney Spectacular."

Finn leaned in and gave Kurt another kiss. "Come on let's go home."

Kurt sighed. "Alright, let's go home."

Finn grabbed Kurt's hand again and then lead him out of the school, for he was proud to have Kurt as his boyfriend and that it took a couple of weeks of Disney, to make him realize how much of a spectacular boyfriend that Kurt was.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I have, this chapter just kept going on forever it seemed like to me, but I think it worked out. Please Review, and I am excited about the next story in this little universe. So here is the sort of Summary that I came up with for it.**

**Story 5: ****Finn shows Kurt another one of his favorite childhood movies, much to Kurt's dismay, and Finn also shares a collection of items that meant a lot to him as a kid.**

**Here are the English translations to what Santana had said, as well as the description for the next story.**

"**Ok, listen here you bitch! You may have a problem with Kurt and Finn, but the rest of us don't. So keep your ignorant remarks to yourself!"**

"**That's it you mother fucking bitch! I am going to beat your ass and cut you!"**


End file.
